Une prophétie, deux destinées, deux forces
by Emilie Dubois
Summary: Mais l'un est mal, l'autre bien. Le bien doit remporter sur le mal. Mais un seul lien peu réussir. Seulement ce lien est interdit par le code des Jedi. Dans la vie on doit faire des sacrifices. Certains sont difficiles à assimiler. Pendant l'épisode II !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

C'était dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine qui se faisait appeler orbitron. Cette galaxie était semblable à une terre vu de l'espace mais s'était autre chose. Tout n'était que sable et l'apparence était trompeuse. C'est donc là qu'un vaisseau se posa doucement sur le sol sablé non loin d'une petite maison de pierre. Deux hommes sortirent du vaisseau quand la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit. L'un avait des cheveux mit-court de couleur châtain, avec une mèche qui pendait sur le côté, des yeux bleus et assez musclé bien que son costume cachait. À ces côtés, un homme était plus jeune, les cheveux courts, lui aussi une mèche sur le côté comme le premier homme, lui était beaucoup moins baraqué.

... : c'est ici qu'elle se trouve.

... : vous en êtes sur maître ?

... : oui Anakin !

Anakin : certaines questions restent encore pour moi un mystère.

... : tu auras les réponses en tant que voulu !

Ils se regardèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Autour de celle-ci il n'y avait que des dunes de sable, aucune autre maison ne s'y trouvait. Il n'y en avait donc qu'une. Qui sait à combien de mètres ou de kilomètres se trouvaient les prochains voisins. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, le maitre qui appartenait à Anakin frappa. Peu de temps après la porte s'ouvrit et une tête apparurent. Une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient le long du dos. Elle avait de magnifique yeux bleus et des formes où il en fallait malgré son âge, elle devait sûrement avoir le même âge que le maître d'Anakin.

... : Qui êtes-vous ?

... : Maître Obi-Wan Kenobi et mon jeune padawan s'appelle Anakin Skywalker. Nous sommes des Jedi en mission.

... : pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

... : notre vaisseau s'est écrasé et nous pensions que vous pourriez peut-être vous aider.

La femme regarda derrière les deux hommes comme si elle s'attendait à avoir de la visite ce que les hommes remarquèrent puisqu'ils tournèrent les yeux vers la même direction.

Obi-Wan : nous sommes seuls ne vous en faites pas !

Elle les dévisagea un instant et jugeant qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux elle les laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

... : installez-vous ! Désirez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Obi-Wan : non merci ! C'est très aimable à vous.

... : au fait, je m'appelle Nayavi ! Nayavi Johns ! Pourrais-je donc savoir ce qui vous amènes à Orbitron ?

Obi-Wan : comme je vous l'ai dit notre vaisseau c'est écrasé. Et nous recherchons un générateur électrique car la notre est morte. Votre maison était la plus proche.

Nayavi : je pense que ma fille peut vous trouver cela dans notre cave. Allez avec elle, elle vous montrera quelques pièces pour savoir si c'est bien cela que vous cherchez. Kalia descend s'il te plait !

Sans désobéir à sa mère, une jeune fille qui devait avoir pratiquement le même âge qu'Anakin, elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, ces cheveux étaient comme ceux de sa mère seulement ils avaient quelques anglaises et cela rendait son visage encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était. Ces formes étaient parfaites. Elle était plutôt mince. Sa robe était digne d'une princesse, pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Sa robe était de couleur rose parsemé de fils dorés tout le long et quelques étoiles brillaient en guise de décoration, cela la rendait rayonnante. Les deux jeunes hommes la scrutèrent du regard , elle descendait les marches avec une telle assurance qu'ils en étaient bouche-bée. La mère sourit quand celle-ci s'approcha d'elle. Ils constatèrent une énorme ressemblance entre elles.

Obi-wan : votre fille est magnifique !

Nayavi : elle l'est peut-être mais sachez que c'est une vraie teigne. Elle aime désobéir.

Le visage de Kalia s'assombrit à la réplique sa mère. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. S'était toujours la même chose dès qu'un visiteur avaient trop les yeux sur sa fille. Et ces mots les firent redescendre sur terre.

Kalia : ma mère aime plaisanter.

Ces mots eurent le dont de faire sourire chacun d'entre eux. Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Cela marchait très bien.

Kalia : que puis-je faire pour eux mère ?

Nayavi : pourrais-tu montrer les quelques générateurs électriques que nous avons dans la cave à ces messieurs ? Leur vaisseau c'est écrasé et du coup ils ne peuvent plus redémarrer. D'ailleurs, je pense que le temps qu'ils répareront leur vaisseau nous leur offriront notre hospitalité le temps qu'ils le réparent.

Kalia : bien mère !

Obi-wan : anakin vas-y ! tu t'y connais beaucoup plus que moi en mécanique, tu sais ce qu'il nous fait exactement comme puissance en générateur électrique !

Anakin : oui maitre !

Kalia : alors suivez-moi !

Il se leva et suivit Kalia dans la cave de leur maison, pendant ce temps Obi-Wan restait en compagnie de Nayavi. Son regard se posa sur le jedi, il était sérieux.

Nayavi : honnêtement, vous n'êtes pas venu que pour votre vaisseau. Aucun jedi ne s'attarde sur notre planète.

Ces yeux fixèrent alors ceux de la mère de Kalia. Lui-même devint sérieux à son tour, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse cette remarque. Il fallait tôt ou tard qu'elle lui en parle. Et s'était bien que cela soit maintenant et non au dernier moment. Il espérait qu'au fond de lui elle coopère pour leur mission.

Obi-wan : en effet ! Il est inutile de vous mentir !

Nayavi : sachez qu'on ne ment pas à moi.

Obi-wan : notre vaisseau en revanche c'est bien écrasé, mais nous avons une énorme mission. Nous aimerions examiner le sang de votre fille pour savoir si cela correspond bien à ce que nous pensions.

Nayavi : et pourquoi devez-vous examiner son sang ?

Pendant qu'obi-wan expliquait pourquoi il devait examiner son sang, Kalia tentait de trouver un générateur électrique pour leur vaisseau. Il y avait quatre étagères pleines. Anakin était surpris de voir toutes ces choses électriques et cela lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance, quand lui fabriquait des objets et des engins.

Anakin : où trouvez-vous tout cela ?

Kalia : c'est moi qui les fabrique. Aucun vaisseau ne sait jamais posé sur notre planète, nous avons un marché à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici et on a acheté plusieurs pièces durant 10 ans afin que je puisse en construire quelques objets utiles pour la maison.

Anakin : très ingénieux ! Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

Kalia était surprise qu'il le lui dise. Malgré sa beauté elle était donc capable tout comme lui de fabriquer toutes ces choses. S'était très surprenant et agréable de voir cela. Ces yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une table où des objets mécaniques s'y trouvait. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ils servaient et entreprit donc de les tester un par un. Il se rappela ce que sa mère leur avait dit sur elle quelques minutes au paravant.

Anakin : alors comme ça tu es une teigne ?

Cette phrase eut le dont de faire rire Kalia.

Kalia : comme je l'ai dis, ma mère aime plaisanter. Elle adore faire fuir les futur prétendant qui oserait trop s'approcher de moi.

Anakin : nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela.

Kalia : et qu'est-ce qui me prouve le contraire ?

Anakin : cela ferait longtemps que nous t'aurions attaqué !

Kalia : et qui me dis que vous ne voulez pas nous attendrir avec votre confiance et vos belles paroles ?

Anakin : nous ne sommes pas comme cela. Bien qu'on pourrait en être capable.

Il avait tout de même du mal à croire qu'elle puisse fabriquer tout cela, elle était beaucoup trop jolie et intelligente pour faire tout ça. Une boite en bois intriguait le jeune garçon, Kalia avait trouvé le générateur électrique due le padawan lui avait demandé, elle se tourna vers lui et lui hurla gentiment :

Kalia : ne touche pas à ça !

Mais trop tard, il ouvrit le couvercle de la boite et un main mécanique en forme de poing avec un bras se déplia à toute vitesse, il l'évita grâce à ces réflexe de jedi. Surpris il prit son sabre laser et coupa en deux le bras mécanique de la main. Il allait se faire frapper par cette chose. Sans réfléchir il avait agit, Kalia se précipita vers lui et referma la boite avec la partie restante, elle ramassa l'autre moitié et le posa sur le côté. Elle devra donc le réparer plus tard. Sur le coup, anakin comprit son erreur. Il se sentait honteux. Surtout quand celle-ci lui les yeux vers lui mécontente.

Anakin : je suis désolé, mais cette main allait m'attaquer.

Kalia : certes c'est fait exprès mais je t'avais dis de ne pas l'ouvrir. J'ai mis deux ans à la faire cette main.

Anakin : pourquoi une main comme celle-ci ?

Kalia : est-ce que moi je te demande pourquoi tu as ce sabre laser dans ta main ? D'ailleurs pourquoi tu en as un ?

Elle avait subitement changé de ton. Elle était sûrement en colère après qu'il lui est cassé en deux un de ces objets qu'elle avait fabriqué, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre mais il s'était excusé. Il ne savait plus trop comment la calmer et lui faire oublier son erreur. Il rangea son sabre laser.

Anakin : j'en ai un parce que je suis un jedi, et tous les jedi en ont un pour se défendre.

Kalia : donc tu en es un ?

Anakin : oui, enfin pas encore.

Kalia : tu es quoi alors si tu n'en es pas encore un ?

Anakin : un apprentie, un padawan. Mon maitre m'enseigne tous les arts pour en devenir un.

Kalia : intéressant.

Anakin : et je suis encore vraiment désolée pour ta main mécanique. Si tu veux le temps que l'on reste ici je peux t'aider à le réparer.

Kalia : il faudrait que vous restiez des semaines pour que ça soit le cas.

Anakin : ne t'en fais pas, je suis doué en mécanique aussi.

Kalia : donc c'est pour ça que tu m'as dis que ça te rappel quelqu'un ?

Anakin : oui ! Avant d'être jedi j'étais esclave, je participais à des courses avec des mini speeders que je confectionnais moi-même quand je n'avais rien à faire. Mais depuis que je suis padawan je n'ai plus eu le temps de m'y remettre.

Kalia : raison de plus alors pour m'aider.

Anakin : donc tu es d'accord ?

Kalia : oui !

Elle se calmait petit à petit et avait oublié de lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé le générateur qu'il lui fallait et qu'elle avait toujours dans une main. Elle venait de s'en rappeler.

Kalia : au fait, j'ai trouvé le générateur qu'il vous faut.

Anakin : ah merci beaucoup !

Kalia : si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à le réparer.

Anakin : j'en parlerais à mon maitre.

Pourquoi en parler à son maitre ? Se demanda-t-elle alors qu'une simple réponse de sa part suffisait amplement.

Anakin : bien, maintenant que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchons, remontons.

Kalia : bonne idée !

Ils exécutèrent cette idée et retrouvèrent le maître d'Anakin et la mère de Kalia. Obi-wan avait finit de lui expliquer leur rôle dans cette mission et maintenant il lui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient réellement besoin de la jeune fille de cette maison. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où ils s'y séjournaient.

Obi-wan : chez nous il existe une prophétie disant qu'une femme pourrait faire changer de camp de celui qui sera le maitre le plus puissant du côté obscure de la force. Elle aurait le pouvoir de changer cette personne en bien. Et le conseil des jedi pensent que c'est votre fille qui a été choisit. Puisque c'est la seule personne que nous avons réussit à sentir l'immense force qu'elle en émane de sa personne parmi toutes les autres femmes de toutes les planètes. Maître Yoda qui est le plus grand sage des jedi nous a mené à votre fille. Rien que lorsque nous nous sommes rapprochés de chez vous, on sentait cette force qu'elle avait et quand nous sommes entré dans votre demeure, j'ai tout de suite su que s'était vraiment elle.

Et malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient eu le temps d'entendre ce que venait de dire Obi-Wan, bien qu'elle n'avait pas tout entendu. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Elle était à nouveau furieuse. Non part ce que venait de faire anakin puisqu'il avait trouvé la solution qu'il fallait mais par tout le monde cette fois et le padawan était inclus dans le lot. Elle les dévisagea un par un et se tourna vers Anakin qui était le plus proche.

Kalia : je savais que vous n'étiez pas là que pour votre vaisseau, je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Tu m'as menti.

Elle donna le générateur électrique et elle lui tourna le dos avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre, contrarié par le fait qu'on lui ai mentit sur certaines choses. Les concernés se regardèrent accablés. Tous se sentaient coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit en même temps que Nayavi l'apprenait. Mais pour obi-wan il était préférable pour lui que la mère soit d'abord au courant.

Obi-wan : pourquoi a-t-elle dit que tu lui as menti ?

Anakin : parce que je lui ai dis que nous étions là que pour notre vaisseau. Et toi ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dis à ce sujet ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit exactement pour quoi nous la recherchions ?

Obi-wan : parce que tu es trop imprévisible et que tu n'es pas assez concentré sur cette mission.

Anakin : vous ne me faites pas assez confiance ?

Obi-wan : c'est fort possible ! Maintenant je veux que tu essaies de la calmer.

Anakin : si vous ne me faites pas confiance, je ne peux alors pas faire ce que vous me demandez.

Obi-wan : si tu veux que notre empire ne soit pas détruit fait ce que je te dis.

Anakin le foudroya du regard.

Anakin : oui maître !

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de critique, surtout qu'il se faisait rabaisser devant la mère de Nayavi qui doit à présent le trouver absurde. Il gravit les marches une à une et se trouva nez à nez devant trois portes dans le couloir. laquelle était celle de Kalia ? Il tenta de se concentrer un maximum afin d'essayer de la ressentir. Il se laissa guider et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il s'était arrêté à la troisième porte en partant de la droite. Il cogna à la porte.

Kalia : laissez-moi tranquille !

Anakin : je te jure que je ne savais pas ce que tu as entendu. Je l'ai tout comme toi appris que maintenant.

Kalia : mensonges !

Anakin : je savais juste qu'on devait te retrouver, mais je n'en savais pas plus.

Kalia : qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu ne me mens pas encore ?

Anakin : je ne peux pas te le prouver, mais je t'assure que je n'étais pas plus au courant que toi maintenant.

Un silence s'interposa entre eux deux. Puis deux clics se firent entendre. Anakin posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle lui laissait donc le bénéfice du doute en acceptant qu'il la rejoigne. Il referme la porte. Elle venait de s'installer sur son lit. Apparemment ces yeux estimait qu'il était plus intéressant que de contempler le jeune homme qui venait de s'introduire dans sa chambre. Il se sentait confus. Il aurait apprécier que le destin face de cette un rencontre, une rencontre beaucoup plus chaleureuse que présentement. Il se joignit à elle indécis. Il s'agenouilla de façon à ce qu'elle puisse enfin conduire ces yeux vers lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Dans un élan de compassion, il saisi ces petites mains qui avaient d'après son ressentit la peau douce. Elle dédaigna enfin bouger les yeux qui fixa alors leurs mains liées. Il restait tout de même difficile pour lui de captiver son regard sur lui. Il avait pu au moins réussit à les détourner de leur destination actuelle.

Anakin : je ne te mens pas cette fois, mon maître ne m'avait pas tout dit. Tu sais, avant j'étais un petit enfant normal comme toi jusqu'à ce qu'obi-wan vienne me chercher et qu'il m'annonce que j'avais de grandes chances de devenir un grand jedi. Donc je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens.

Kalia : et tu l'as découvert par toi-même ?

Anakin : non !

Kalia : voilà ce qui nous différencie tous les deux. Et pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tout dit d'ailleurs ?

À cette question, ces expressions se durcissent. Il marqua une pause ce qui fit réagir instantanément Kalia voyant qu'il s'était interrompu et quand il serra ses mains. Elle dirigea cette fois-ci ses yeux vers Anakin. Elle pu enfin l'observer et constata qu'à son tour il admirait le sol.

Kalia : pourquoi ?

Avait-elle répéter afin d'obtenir tout de même une réponse de sa part. Elle souhait savoir. Et il resserre à nouveau leurs mains.

Anakin : parce que... parce qu'il me trouve imprévisible et il me reproche mon manque de concentration. Il n'a pas confiance en moi.

Kalia : je ne répondre à cela parce que je ne te connais pas. Peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être pas.

Anakin : et tu trouves cela normal qu'il m'humilie devant ta mère en disant ça ?

Kalia : s'était peut-être incontrôlé !

Anakin : mon maître contrôle très bien chaque situation qu'il entreprend.

Kalia ne savait pas quoi répondre, il leva la tête vers elle et un petit sourire se pointa. Celle-ci était surprise de le voir sourire.

Kalia : pourquoi me souris-tu ?

Anakin : parce que tu as enfin abandonné l'idée de ne pas me regarder depuis que je suis rentré.

À cette riposte, elle fronça les sourcils.

Kalia : cela ne veut pas forcément dire que j'ai assimilé le fait que vous m'ayez mentit.

Anakin : parle à mon maître, il sera peut-être plus apte à répondre à tes questions.

Kalia : je ne parle pas à un menteur !

Anakin : pourtant tu me parles et je t'ai menti aussi.

Il était décidément très doué pour répliquer certaines de ces affirmations. Il avait beaucoup de réparti mine de rien. Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, elle retira ses mains de celles du padawan et se redressa d'un pas beaucoup plus confiant, oui, elle désirait tout savoir. Et il était tout à fait normal pour qu'elle en sache un peu plus que ce qu'elle n'avait entendu.

Kalia : mais tu as raison, je dois en savoir plus quand même puisque ça à l'air tout de même très important.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre sans plus attendre, anakin encore à genoux la regardait partir. Son sourire s'accentua. Il était content d'avoir réussit à la faire changer d'avis, mais lui aussi voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer pour elle.

Anakin : attend...

Elle s'arrêta avant de franchir le pas et de se retrouver dans le couloir. Elle se retourna en s'interrogeant sur le fait qu'il la stop alors qu'elle venait de se motiver à y aller.

Kalia : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Anakin : je viens avec toi. J'estime avoir le droit également d'être au courant de toute cette histoire.

Sans plus attendre ils descendirent les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous deux assit en face à face et ne se parlaient pas. Apparemment ils les attendaient. Ils braquèrent alors leurs yeux à leur arrivé.

Kalia : avant toute réponse de ma part sur ce sujet-là, je veux que l'on m'explique le pourquoi du comment. Sinon je ne m'engagerais dans aucune de ces missions jedi.

Obi-wan : c'est correcte.

Nayavi : je vais vous laisser, en attendant je vais préparer le diner.

Obi-wan : c'est gentil à vous de nous offrir votre hospitalité. Anakin est-ce que tu peux commencer à réparer notre vaisseau.

La mère de Kalia s'en va dans la cuisine. Anakin fronce les sourcils.

Anakin : je suis en droit de savoir moi aussi !

Obi-wan : cette conversation ne te regarde en rien, elle concerne seulement Kalia. Et personne d'autre. Alors va commencer à réparer le vaisseau.

Anakin : mais...

Obi-wan : ne discute pas mes ordres. Fait ce que je te dis.

Il grogna et se retira mécontent de ne pas savoir. Elle était désolée pour lui qu'il ne puisse pas faire parti de leur discussion. Cette fois, il expliqua donc la vrai raison de sa venue à Kalia. Il lui expliqua tout sans oublier certaines choses. Elle devait réellement tout savoir. Sa destinée était en jeu. Au fur et à mesure du discourt de jedi, elle comprenait l'enjeu qu'elle avait sur leur monde. Mais elle avait du mal à assimiler le fait que ça soit elle qui avait été choisie dans cette prophétie pour sauver cette personne qui fera tant de mal à des personnes innocentes. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre. Maintenant elle allait être là personne qui allait changer le destin de plusieurs vies dont elle ne connait pas leur existence. Elle soupira.

Obi-wan : je sais que tu dois faire un choix difficile.

Kalia : ça vous pouvez le dire. Moi qui pensait vivre tranquillement mes prochaines années. Je constate que non.

Obi-wan : beaucoup de vie sont en jeu, dont celle de votre mère. Si les ennemis gagnent, ils tueront toutes les personnes qui s'opposeront à eux. Et je suis sûr que votre mère fera parti de ceux qui résisteront contre eux.

Rien qu'à cette phrase, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'un jour sa mère perde la vie parce qu'elle avait refusé de se joindre à eux. Cette vision ne l'enchantait guerre et elle ne souhaitait qu'en aucun cela n'arrive. Du moins, qu'elle ne meurt pas dans ce genre de circonstances, mais comme une mort tout à fait banale, celle de vieillesse.

Kalia : et si je ne mène pas à bien cette mission. Que se passera-t-il ?

Obi-wan : nous devrons improviser pour cette fois. Dans les deux cas personne n'échappera au combat. Des vies devront périr quand même.

Kalia : alors tout ce que j'entreprendrais ne servira à rien si nous perdrons des vies malgré que je réussisse.

Obi-wan : le risque de mort sera au moins diminués et les personnes impliqués pour la plus part dans cette mission en ressortiront indemne.

Kalia : je suis d'abord d'accord pour vous donner mon sang à analyser. Mais je ne donnerais ma réponse que lorsque le conseil affirmera que oui ou non je suis cette personne.

Obi-wan : très bien, cela me va comme réponse.

Kalia : vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon puisque j'ai votre destiné entre mes mains également.

Obi-wan : en effet ! À y réfléchir comme ça.

Kalia : on m'avait toujours dis qu'on était maître de son destin, notre destin. Je ne savais pas que le mien serait de sauver celui d'autres personnes. Je pensais qu'ils auraient leur destiné à eux.

Obi-wan : je suis désolé de vous apprendre que ce n'est pas le cas.

Kalia : la vie n'est que foutaise.

Obi-wan : la vie est certes pleines de mensonges, mais encore faut qu'on soit sensé et assez mâture pour reconnaître les gens qui vous ment pour vous faire du bien et les gens qui le font pour vous faire du mal.

Kalia : la maturité ne fait pas le tout. Mais l'expérience vous enrichisses et vous rendent plus fort.

Obi-wan sourit. Elle avait touché dans le mile. Non seulement elle était ravissante mais elle avait beaucoup d'intelligence pour son jeune âge. Il pensait alors qu'elle pouvait être beaucoup plus sage avec les entrainements jedi. Mais pour lui elle était encore naïve et tout aussi imprévisible que son jeune padawan. Tout deux avaient ds qualités et des défauts qui s'accouplaient très bien. Mais il fallait qu'ils restent tous deux dans le côté de la force dont il en faisait parti. Si l'un d'eux échouait, incompatibilité ne pouvait plus fonctionner pour la prophétie. Elle tendit alors son bras légèrement dénudé pour qu'il puisse prélever son sang. Il sortit une petite aiguille et en retira quelques gouttes. Il le mit dans un échantillon et le rangea ensuite dans la poche. Il se lève. Elle le regarde.

Kalia : dans combien de temps vous aurez la réponse ?

Obi-wan : je l'aurais soit dans la soirée, soit demain.

Kalia :vous êtes rapides !

Obi-wan : nous sommes équipe en matériel technologie.

Kalia : je vois ça !

Il esquissa un faible sourire. Elle se leva à son tour.

Kalia : bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais me retirer maintenant.

Obi-wan : faites donc !

Elle s'empressa de sortir vers le hall. Il s'en alla vers le balcon de la maison et ressortit le flacon. Il l'examina quelques secondes n'en croyant pas non plus. Une fille comme elle, être la personne qui allait sauver peut-être sa vie et celles de plusieurs personnes. Elle avait l'air si innocente. Une tâche lourde l'attendait. Qui l'aurait cru. Personne à son avis n'attendait à ce que tout cela n'arrive. Il aurait préféré que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'une légende. Mais ça n'était plus le cas. Il espérait désormais qu'elle choisisse la bonne réponse et qu'elle s'engagerait au près d'eux. Il appela d'abord Yoda. Un hologramme apparu.

Obi-Wan : Bonjour maître Yoda !

Yoda : Bonjour maître Kenobi.

Obi-Wan : Je vous envoi le sang de la personne que vous m'avez demandé de prendre.

Yoda : Par hasard, son nom saurais-tu ?

Obi-Wan : Oui, elle s'appelle Kalia Johns. Elle est jeune. Elle doit avoir l'âge d'Anakin. Et je sens qu'elle a une très grande force. Elle attend votre réponse afin de me dire si oui ou non elle nous rejoins.

Yoda : Très bien, ce soir, la réponse tu auras. En attendant, sur elle tu veilleras.

Obi-Wan : D'accord maître Yoda.

L'hologramme disparu. Il leur envoya l'échantillon du sang de Kalia. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se retrouvait dehors, elle se dirigeait vers le vaisseau. La porte était ouverte. Elle entra et se dirigea vers le point de pilotage. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Anakin brandit son sabre laser sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur du vaisseau. Kalia en resta effrayé. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel accueil de sa part. Voyant alors que ce n'était autre que Kalia, désolé par ce geste, il se radoucit et recula en rangeant son sabre. Quand à elle, elle resta collé contre le mur ébahi.

Kalia : je savais que tu étais en colère contre Obi-Wan mais je ne savais pas que tu avais à ce point envie de lui régler son compte.

Anakin : excuse-moi, comme j'ai senti une immense force, je pensais que s'était un méchant.

Kalia : ooooouuuuuuh attention, je suis un monstre sanguinaire qui va te tuer.

Anakin haussa un sourcil, se demandant si elle était folle, mais il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle blaguait. Ils se mirent à rire ce qui les détendirent un peu. Et ils en avaient besoin. Après tout, cette journée était déjà bien mouvementée. Anakin la regarda dans les yeux, leurs rires s'arrêtèrent. Leurs regards se figèrent entre eux. Gênée par ce moment, elle détourna ces yeux ailleurs.

Kalia : ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Anakin : pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avança et scruta le vaisseau dans les moindres recoin. Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur ces lèvres.

Kalia : c'est donc dans ça que vous volez ?

Anakin : oui, ça te plait ?

Kalia : ça m'a l'air sympathique.

Anakin : assit-toi, je vais t'expliquer comment notre vaisseau marche.

Il lui montra les différents boutons et leurs fonctionnalités, elle était étonnée de voir tout ce que cela pouvait faire.

Anakin : le meilleur c'est quand tu fais la vitesse de la lumière ou quand tu lances des missiles en même temps que tu le guides.

Kalia : un jour j'essaierais ça aussi ?

Anakin : peut-être.

Kalia : au fait, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure !

Anakin : pour ta discussion privée avec mon maître ?

Kalia : oui !

Anakin : je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

Kalia : ça doit être frustrant quand même.

Ils se sourirent. Ils entreprirent alors comme ils l'avaient dit quelques minutes plutôt à réparer le vaisseau. Anakin était enthousiaste par le fait qu'une telle fille pouvait l'aider enfin dans le monde de la mécanique et que ce n'était plus le seul à savoir faire ça. Pendant ce temps, Obi-Wan avait rejoint la mère de Kalia dans la cuisine d'où une bonne odeur en sortait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit de telles douceurs qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Nayavi : vous pensez qu'elle acceptera ?

Obi-wan : je pense que oui ! Mais j'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas de l'emmener. Je sais que ça va être une dure épreuve pour vous.

Nayavi : si ma fille peut changer notre destin et qu'elle est en sécurité avec vous, cela me va très bien.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Bien qu'il sentait au fond d'elle une grande tristesse, voir partir sa seule et unique fille, ça devait être dur pour une mère.

Nayavi : promettez-moi de faire attention à elle et de lui apprendre toutes les bonnes choses qu'elle doit savoir.

Obi-wan ;: je vous le promets. Je suis sûr que vous le reverrez.

Nayavi : peut-être mais le passé ne doit pas la retenir dans sa mission.

Obi-wan : certains souvenirs et certaines blessures ne pourront jamais s'effacer.

Nayavi : il faudra tout de même qu'elle trouve le courage.

Obi-wan : elle le trouvera !

Elle baissa la tête et laissa échapper une petite larme, trouvant l'émotion trop forte. Elle ressert son outil de cuisine et le maître jedi posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à rester forte face à cette épreuve difficile.

Obi-wan : je vous ai promis de la surveiller et je le ferais. Mais si vous perdez espoir et tout courage, cela ne l'aidera pas. Elle sent chaque sentiment que vous ressentez. Ça fait parti d'une des qualité de la force qu'elle a.

Nayavi : je vais essayer.

Elle termine le diner, le jedi la regarde faire.

Nayavi : c'est l'heure de diner. KALIA LE DINER EST FINI ! VIENS METTRE LA TABLE.

Elle hurlait, mais aucune réponse. Impressionnée de voir que sa fille ne lui répondait pas, elle alla dans sa chambre, mais personne non plus. Elle en fit part au jedi. Ne trouvant ça pas normal, inquiet il jeta un coup d'œil au vaisseau au cas où. Désert. Même Anakin n'y était pas. Il hausse un sourcil. Il fouille la cabine de pilotage et constate que la trappe est ouverte. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait demandé à son padawan de commencer à réparer le vaisseau. Il descendit et les trouva tous les deux en train de réparer le générateur d'électricité. Il était soulagé. Ils se tournèrent vers lui quand ils entendirent du bruit. Ils virent le jedi mort d'inquiétude.

Kalia : un peu plus et on dirait que vous avez vu un revenant.

Obi-wan : ta mère ne te trouvait plus dans la maison, comme tu ne lui as pas dis où tu te trouvais, elle s'est inquiétée.

Kalia : elle ne changera donc jamais.

Anakin : en même temps je la comprends qu'elle soit inquiète pour toi. Tu es si...

Obi-wan : elle voulait te demander de mettre la table, le diner était près.

Anakin souffla, il l'avait coupé en pleine phrase. Qu'elle audace il avait eu de le faire. Surtout pour dire une chose complètement inutile. Ce qui fit rougir la demoiselle. Bien que la situation l'amusait. Il était rare qu'un jedi passe le message de sa mère, lui demandant de faire une chose banale, mettre la table.

Kalia : eh bien je m'en vais de ce pas la mettre. Sinon elle ne se fera pas sans moi. Croyez-vous qu'en devenant un jedi je pourrais aussi appendre à mettre la table sans utiliser mes mains ?

Anakin : tu le pourras.

Obi-wan : les pouvoirs jedi ne sont pas à utiliser pour des fins égoïstes mais à faire le bien. Prends-en bonne note mon jeune padawan.

Pourquoi avait-il le dont de tout casser avec ces méditations foireuses pensa Anakin. Il secoua la tête négativement.

Kalia : bon allez j'y vais !

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle remonta dans la cabine de pilotage, sous le regards d'Anakin qui en profita pour admirer les magnifiques jambes de cette dernière. Ce que son maître ne pu s'empêcher de contester une nouvelle fois.

Obi-wan : essaie de te concentrer sur autre chose.

Anakin : mais avouez quand même qu'elle est d'une beauté inégalable.

Obi-wan : je ne peux le nier.

Anakin : alors qu'allez-vous me faire encore comme sermon ? Que c'est une politicienne aussi ?

Obi-wan : non, que les femmes sont dangereuses et imprévisibles.

Anakin : je suis imprévisible aussi comme vous le dites. Donc je suis fait pour elles. Et j'ai bien vu comment vous examiniez également sa mère.

Obi-wan : ne dit pas d'idiotie. Bon allons diner. C'est déjà très aimable qu'elles nous aient offert un endroit pour nous loger le temps qu'on répare ce fichu vaisseau.

Anakin : c'est surtout une chance que cette fille sache fabriquer des objets mécaniques.

Son maître le dévisagea intrigué par ce qu'il venait de lui signaler comme détail.

Obi-wan : que veux-tu dire par là ?

Anakin : qu'elle est comme moi dans ce domaine. Vous vous souveniez quand on s'était rencontré il y a dix ans. Je construisait pleins d'objets ?

Obi-wan : oui je m'en rappelle.

Anakin : eh bien elle fait la même chose. C'est elle qui a construit ce générateur électrique.

Obi-wan : elle est au moins habile de ces mains.

Anakin : avouez maître que c'est rare qu'une femme fasse de la mécanique comme la mienne.

Obi-wan : je l'avoue c'est rare. Maintenant allons diner.

Ils s'en allèrent après avoir éteint toutes commandes du vaisseau et fermer la porte de leur vaisseau. Anakin expliquait qu'il ne lui restait plus quelques petits détails mécaniques à régler et ils pouvaient repartir dès demain lorsqu'il sera fin près. Arrivés dans le salon, la table avait été mise. Ils avaient dut discuter dix bonnes minutes pour que la table est été rapidement faite. Kalia arriva avec les derniers ornements et les mirent.

Kalia : allez-y prenez place. Je vais vous donner l'entrer.

Ils prirent place et restaient impatient de découvrir ce que Nayavi leur avait préparer. Anakin s'était mis en face de son maître. Kalia revint avec deux assiettes. L'odeur les enivraient. Ils sourirent. Quand Kalia posa l'assiette devant Anakin, celui-ci ferma les yeux quelques secondes, deux odeurs se présentaient à lui, celui de Kalia et celui de l'entrée. Ces deux odeurs se mélangeaient très bien. Et il en redemandait. Nayavi prit place au près d'Anakin et Kalia une fois qu'elle servit tout le monde, elle s'installa au près d'Obi-Wan. Ils goûtèrent donc ce délicieux plat. Et ils appréciaient.

Obi-wan : vous cuisinez divinement bien.

Nayavi fut ravi du compliment.

Nayavi : Je vous remercie.

Anakin la complimenta aussi ce qui la rendit fier, elle s'était donné du mal pour faire ce diner. Ils continuèrent par la suite avec le plat de résistance, ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eux un excellent diner. Quand ils passèrent au dessert, ce fut l'apothéose de cette fin de soirée. Encore une fois, la mère de Kalia reçu les honneurs et les félicitations des deux jedi pour ce repas copieux qui leur était offert.

Nayavi : merci, vous allez me faire rougir à force. Bien, maintenant ma fille va vous montrer la chambre d'ami.

Anakin : Mais je n'ai vu que trois portes.

Nayavi : cette dernière se trouve à l'étage suivant. Près du balcon.

Anakin : ah d'accord !

Kalia se leva et ils en firent de même.

Nayavi : Ma fille, après tu reviendras m'aider pour tout nettoyer.

Kalia : Oui mère !

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Obi-wan reçu un appel. Il s'excusa de les laisser seul un instant. Elle lui montra la chambre et lui dit alors qu'il rejoindra Anakin une fois son appel finit. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'invité. Elle le laissa prendre son aise.

Kalia : maintenant je vais me retirer et terminé ma mission que ma mère vient de me donner.

Il sourit à cette réplique. Elle adorait jouer avec des jeux de mots. Il se dirigea vers elle avant qu'elle n'est pu s'enfuir et la retint par le bras. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux mais elle l'évita une nouvelle fois.

Anakin : bonne nuit.

Kalia : bonne nuit anakin.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue ce qui la fit frissonner, ces lèvres étaient si douce mais cette attention la gênait. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude surtout de la part d'un étranger. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'inclina avant de dégager doucement son bras et de se retirer définitivement du champ de vision du padawan. Elle recroisa en chemin Obi-Wan et elle lui dit également de passer une bonne nuit. Alors qu'elle alla aider sa mère avant de rejoindre le marchant de sable, Obi-Wan avait rejoint Anakin. Celui-ci admirait la vu qui s'offrait de la fenêtre. Le ciel était remplit d'étoile et la nuit ne les rendaient encore plus magnifiques. Obi-Wan se rapprocha de lui.

Obi-wan : c'est bien la fille que nous recherchons.

Anakin : que nous recherchons pourquoi ? Tu trouves ça normal de l'arracher comme ça à sa mère ?

Obi-wan : nous ne l'arrachons pas à sa mère, elle partira seulement avec son accord. Et tu serais la raison bien assez tôt.

Agacé, il soupira. Il s'empressa de rejoindre sans en demander d'avantage. Obi-wan le dévisagea avant de faire la même chose. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils dormaient tous.


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit leur a fait le plus grand bien. Kalia est la première levée. Elle commence à se faire un petit-déjeuner en attendant que tout le monde se lève. Elle prépare ensuite celui de sa mère. Lorsqu'en fin elle s'assoit et que tout est calme, elle entend des pas qui descendent les escaliers depuis la cuisine. Le calme n'aura donc duré que quelques minutes. Une silhouette apparaît dans la cuisine. C'est celle d'Obi-Wan Kénobi, le maître d'Annakin.

Obi-Wan : Je suis surpris de vous voir debout. Je pensais être le premier.

Kalia : Comme on dit, le pouvoir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

Obi-Wan : Je n'ai jamais été très friand des dictons.

Kalia but une gorgée dans sa tasse et se leva pour se diriger vers l'évier.

Kalia : Que souhaitez-vous prendre ?

Obi-Wan : Ce que vous avez sous la main suffira.

La jeune fille prit alors la première chose qui lui vint. Ça n'était que du café, elle pensait que ça ferait sûrement l'affaire.

Kalia : Je pense que vous pourrez repartir ce matin. Nous avions bien avancé hier la réparation de votre vaisseau. Je pense qu'une ou deux pièces devront être changées et tout sera opérationnel.

Obi-Wan : Ne vous donnez pas autant de mal pour nous, mon apprenti peut le réparer !

Kalia : Je vous assure, cela ne me dérange aucunement. Au contraire, ça m'occupe et j'aime bricoler.

Obi-Wan : Très bien ! À combien de temps vivent vos voisins ?

Kalia : Nos voisins ? Euh... Je pense qu'ils sont à seulement quelques kilomètres de là. 5, peut-être 10. Le seul proche pour nous, c'est le marché.

Obi-Wan : Vous devez vous sentir bien seules !

Kalia : On en prend vite l'habitude.

Elle termine la tasse de café du maitre Jedi et la lui donne. Puis elle se rassoit. Une question lui vient à l'esprit.

Kalia : En savez-vous plus par rapport à hier ?

Obi-Wan : Oui, vous êtes bien celle que nous cherchons.

Kalia : Vous a-t-on dit qui je devais réellement aider ?

Obi-Wan : Nous ne sommes pas sûrs du tout pour la réponse à cette question.

Kalia : Donc je vais devoir choisir ?

Obi-Wan : En effet, mais si vous ne souhaitez pas venir, c'est votre choix. Nous le comprendrons parfaitement.

Kalia : Non, je pense que mon choix est fait. Même si certains choix demandent à faire des sacrifices.

Obi-Wan : À vous de voir.

Kalia : Je vous dirais ma réponse une fois que le vaisseau sera enfin terminé !

Obi-Wan : Très bien. En tout cas, bon petit-déjeuner à vous.

Kalia : Merci, à vous aussi !

Ils finissent tranquillement de boire leurs boissons chaudes. Kalia s'était fait quelques tartines de confiture qu'elles trempaient dans sa tasse. Un peu plus tard, ils furent rejoints par la mère de Kalia. Quant à Anakin il fut le dernier arrivé, Nayavi prépara donc le petit-déjeuner d'Anakin.

Kalia : Bien dormit Anakin ?

Anakin : Incroyablement bien. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi agréablement depuis longtemps.

Nayavi : Nous sommes donc ravies de l'entendre. Et de savoir que nos lits sont confortables !

Anakin : Ils le sont.

Kalia : J'ai terminé maman. Puis-je finir de réparer leur vaisseau ?

Nayavi : tu peux y aller, à condition que tu débarrasses ton bol et ton assiette.

Kalia : Je m'empresse de le faire.

Elle se dépêche alors de le faire puis se précipite vers le vaisseau afin de les aider avant qu'ils ne partent. Elle pensait à la décision qu'elle avait eu le temps de prendre face à ce qu'Obi-Wan avait dit sur cette prophétie qui l'impliquait sans qu'elle ne puisse pas savoir réellement pourquoi ! Mais cette pensée fut vite sortie de sa tête, car quand elle faisait de la mécanique, plus rien ne la déconcentrait.

Obi-Wan : Nayavi, je voulais vous dire que le conseil est formel. Votre fille est bien la personne destinée à tous ces changements dans le futur.

Nayavi : Dans ce cas ma fille prendra la bonne décision si elle est au courant.

Obi-Wan : Elle l'est, je lui ai dis à l'instant.

Nayavi : Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire.

Obi-Wan : Je veux que vous sachiez que nous ne l'enlevons pas !

Nayavi : J'en suis convaincue. Je sais que vous voulez que le meilleur pour elle, et si elle doit être auprès des Jedi, alors j'en serais fière. Elle sera rendre ce monde juste et meilleur.

Anakin : Nous en sommes tous persuadés.

Obi-Wan : Anakin, peux-tu, une fois que tu as finis aider Kalia ?

Anakin : Inutile de me le demander. J'allais le faire.

Une fois qu'Anakin achève sa tasse de chocolat fait par Nayavi, il accourut vers le vaisseau à son tour. Laissant les deux adultes ensembles.

Nayavi : Ils sont si jeunes. Et pourtant, ils ont tellement de choses à apprendre.

Obi-Wan : C'est pour ça que nous sommes là !

Nayavi : J'ai parfois voulu pour ma fille un meilleur monde. Un meilleur environnement. Pensez-vous que votre planète puisse pouvoir lui donner tout ça ?

Obi-Wan : Je pense, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. Nous voyageons entre Naboo, Coruscant et Tatooine. Ce sont des planètes qui sont fortes en populations. Elle aura de quoi faire.

Nayavi : J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de ces planètes. Surtout celle qui est gouvernée par la sénatrice Amidala. Jeune sénatrice, mais très intelligente. Mais je me méfie tout de même des politiciens en général. Beaucoup sont rusés. Et ne sont pas tous honnêtes envers la république.

Obi-Wan : Nous Jédi, nous nous méfions également des politiciens. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Nayavi : Certainement. Avez-vous terminé ?

Obi-Wan : Pardonnez-moi, tenez !

Nayavi accomplit alors les tâches ménagères après un repas de la journée fini. Anakin a retrouvé Kalia au vaisseau. Elle avait encore plus avancé que la veille.

Anakin : Dis-moi, tu es beaucoup plus rapide que moi on dirait.

Kalia : Lorsque je travaille seule, je suis très efficace. Je n'ai personne pour me déconcentrer.

Anakin : Dois-je comprendre que je te déconcentre ?

Kalia : Disons que voir un Jedi ça ne se fait pas tous les jours. Alors du coup, c'est assez impressionnant.

Anakin : On a toujours fait cet effet-là.

Kalia : Avec le temps, ça diminuera ! Je ne me fais pas de soucis de ce côté là.

Anakin : Mais j'aime faire de l'effet aux gens.

Kalia : Et tu as de quoi pour le faire. Je comprends parfaitement. Enfin. Puis-je désormais me concentrer sur ton vaisseau ? Comme ça, vous pourrez partir après le déjeuner !

Anakin : Oui ! As-tu besoin d'un coup de main ?

Kalia : Ça n'est pas de refus.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Bien qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose désormais. Pendant ce temps, Obi-Wan faisait connaissance avec Kalia par le biais de sa mère. Sans trop en dévoiler. Elle racontait comment cette passion pour la mécanique lui était venue, pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais connu son père. Qu'il était mort fièrement lors d'une bataille. Obi-Wan avait trouvé lui-même ça courageux. Surtout quand il s'agit de défendre sa femme et sa fille pour éviter qu'elle soit vendue après. Ils n'avaient plus eu de problèmes depuis ce jour-là. Le maitre Jedi écoutait attentivement le moindre détail. Il n'en loupait pas une. Pendant que Kalia & Anakin s'amusaient à réparer leur moyen de transport; c'était le silence total. Mais Anakin ne peut s'empêcher de rester trop longtemps sans parler.

Anakin : Vous savez, une fois que nous repartirons d'ici, nous irons directement voir la sénatrice Amidala.

Elle regarda alors le jeune padawan et haussa un sourcil.

Anakin : Ais je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Kalia : On peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que je n'aime pas les politiciens.

Anakin : Mais portant Padmé est très différente des autres !

Kalia : Elle est comme tout le monde. Elle n'a rien de spécial & de différent.

Anakin : Moi je vous jure que si. Vous verrez quand vous ferez connaissance avec elle !

Kalia : Encore faut-il que je le veuille.

Anakin : Vous y serez obligée.

Kalia : Ça, n'en soyez pas aussi sur Jedi.

Il roula des yeux d'un air sarcastique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens n'aimaient pas les politiciens et pourquoi ils les mettaient tous dans le même sac. Pour lui, Padmé était unique et il l'avait remarqué depuis le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrés sur sa planète. À l'évidence, il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour ça. Pour qu'enfin Padmé soit acceptée auprès de ces amis. Même si on lui avait fait plusieurs fois la morale. Depuis leur séparation, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. Et il était nerveux et impatient de la retrouver après toutes ces années de formations pour devenir un Jédi.

Le temps passa, Obi-Wan vint à leur rencontre pour voir où ils en étaient. Et par chance, ils avaient fini avant même l'heure du déjeuner. Ils allaient donc pouvoir repartir rapidement. Obi-Wan mit en marche leur engin pour voir si tout fonctionnait. Et tout était nickel. Les jeunes avaient bien travaillé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kalia pour la remercier en oubliant Anakin.

Kalia : Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans l'aide d'Anakin. Il m'a beaucoup aidé.

Obi-Wan : Eh bien ! Je te remercie également. Bien. Kalia; je ne suis pas sur que nous puissions rester pour le déjeuner, nous devons aller voir rapidement la Sénatrice Amidala qui a des soucis.

Anakin : Ne pouvons-nous pas rester tout de même juste pour déjeuner ?

Obi-Wan : Non, nous le ferons là-bas.

Kalia : Quand est-il pour moi ?

Obi-Wan : C'est à vous de voir. Vous sentez-vous prête à venir à partir de maintenant ?

Kalia : Je le suis, si vous m'accordez quelques minutes pour préparer mes affaires.

Obi-Wan : Alors, je suis d'accord. Nous vous accompagnons chez vous ! Nous vous attendrons dans le salon.

Elle incline la tête en guise de réponse. Bien qu'elle soit anxieuse, elle est prête à y aller. Qui refuserait de faire une formation pour devenir Jédi ? Personne à sa connaissance. Anakin allait la suivre pour retourner chez elle, seulement Obi-Wan lui ordonna de rester. Il avait quelques petites choses à lui dire avant d'y aller.

Obi-Wan : J'aimerais te dire que si je dois également la prendre sous mon aile, je te demanderais de rester concentré.

Anakin : Je me suis maitre.

Obi-Wan : Tu as déjà beaucoup de mal en la présence de la sénatrice. Alors, je préfère te le dire pour Kalia.

Anakin : Maitre, je ne suis plus un enfant. Quand est-ce que vous allez le comprendre ?

Obi-Wan : Je le comprendrais que lorsque tu sauras maitriser tes sentiments.

Anakin : Ne me faites-vous donc pas assez confiance ?

Obi-Wan : Tu es encore jeune Anakin, tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Anakin en avait marre d'entendre ce genre de sermon. Il aimerait parfois que son maitre lui fasse beaucoup plus confiance. Et qu'il sache un peu le laisser tranquille sur certains sujets. Obi-Wan le dévisagea quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis ils allèrent chez Kalia & Nayavi et les attendirent dans le salon comme prévu. Kalia préparait une grande valise avec l'aide de sa mère. Celle-ci était tout de même inquiète de laisser partir sa fille. Et elle le sentait.

Kalia : Tu sais, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je suis que nous nous reverrons rapidement. Je pense que je demanderais à Obi-Wan s'il n'a pas quelque chose à te laisser pour qu'on puisse communiquer en cas de nécessité.

Nayavi : Laisse ma chérie, je veux que tu y ailles sans te soucier de moi. Il faut que tu vives ta vie désormais. Et ces Jédi vont être là pour t'apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Kalia : Tu sais, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes.

Nayavi : Dans la vie malheureusement, il y a des sacrifices à faire et on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Kalia : Et je trouve ça injuste !

Nayavi : C'est les aléas de la vie. Tu serais partie tôt ou tard de la maison.

Kalia : C'est vrai !

Elle s'approcha de sa mère et lui fit un énorme câlin comme elle n'avait jamais fait avant de reprendre les préparations de ses bagages. Ça lui faisait drôle de tout laisser comme ça. De partir à l'inconnu. Bien qu'elle sait qu'elle va s'en tirer à merveille pour rendre fière sa mère. Et lorsqu'elle reviendra la voir, elle verra à quel point elle a changé et qu'elle a grandi. Bagages bouclés, Nayavi aida sa fille à descendre sa valise. Arrivées devant les Jédi qui étaient tout sourire, Anakin prit la valise. Elle fit alors un dernier câlin et ce fut leur dernier moment de tendresse une fois qu'elle avança vers les deux hommes. Nayavi les accompagna jusqu'au milieu du chemin, entre le vaisseau et leur maison. Obiwan commençait à monter. Anakin le suivait derrière, trainant la valise. Kalia était la dernière à devoir rentrer. Mais elle s'arrêta pour regarder sa mère dont le visage était triste. Anakin qui ne l'entendait plus marcher, se retourner vers elle. Il comprenait tout à fait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était déjà passé par là auparavant.

Anakin : Ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera bien. Le début est toujours dur, je suis passé par là quand Obi-Wan m'avait libéré de mon esclavage.

Kalia : Je le sais, seulement, je déteste les au revoir, je n'ai jamais quitté ma mère. C'est la première fois.

Elle tourne la tête vers le jeune padawan. Il se met à lui tendre la main libre.

Anakin : Aie confiance en moi. Si je te dis que tout ira bien, c'est que ça sera le cas.

Elle doute encore. Son regard perdu jongle entre sa mère et le padawan. Elle pousse un long soupir avant de prendre sa main. Ils montent tous les deux. Anakin pose dans un coin la valise. Obi-Wan ferma la porte du vaisseau. Ils prirent tous places autour de lui. Regardant une dernière fois la mère de Nayavi avant de s'envoler dans l'espace. Et ça n'est que lorsqu'elle ne vit plus sa planète, grâce à un coup de vitesse lumière, qu'elle comprit que son avenir allait être différent de celui qu'elle avait pensé avoir plus tard pendant ces dernières années. Elle avait compris également que rien ne se passait jamais comme on le souhaitait. Surtout quand on était pré-destiné à faire de grandes choses.


	3. Chapter 3

Le trajet était long pour aller jusqu'à la planète de la sénatrice. Obi-Wan estimait qu'ils y seraient approximativement en fin d'après-midi. Anakin était à côté de son maitre. Kalya était dans une pièce derrière le coque-pite.

Anakin : Vous êtes sur qu'elle se fera à cette nouvelle vie ?

Obi-Wan : Je pense que oui. Au fond, elle est très forte.

Anakin : Les filles sont quand même beaucoup plus sensibles !

Obi-Wan : Pour ça, il faut parfois s'en méfier.

Anakin : Peut-être que vous avez raison !

Obi-Wan : Tu ne veux pas aller voir ce qu'elle fait et lui dire que nous arriverons en fin d'après-midi ?

Anakin : J'y vais.

Il détache sa ceinture et cherche Kalya. Trouvé seule, morte de froid et épuisée dans un coin du vaisseau. Il s'en approche doucement tel un loup qui chasse une proie. Elle lève les yeux lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit. Elle veut pouvoir parler, mais ces dents claques à cause du froid et du choque thermique. Ces lèvres étaient toutes bleues. Son corps tremblait de partout.

Anakin : Attends... Tiens...

Il attrape pas loin une couverture en laine bien chaude et la mets correctement sur elle. Elle esquisse un faible sourire. Il s'assoit ensuite prêt d'elle et tente de la réchauffé avec son corps. La jeune demoiselle en profite pour poser sa tête et tenter de se concentrer pour éviter de penser au froid.

Anakin : Je me souviens être passé par là, la première fois. C'était vraiment quelque chose de désagréable.

Elle se contenta de le fixer en guise de réponse. Elle aurait voulu causer, mais s'était impossible.

Anakin : Je vais te tenir compagnie. Après je retournerais voir Obi-Wan. D'ailleurs, au passage, il m'a dit de t'annoncer que nous arriverons qu'en fin de journée.

Elle fait un léger signe de tête positif pour dire qu'elle avait comprit. Tellement elle en avait marre de grelotter, qu'elle se mit à verser quelques petites larmes. En les remarquant, il les nettoya rapidement avec le revers de sa manche. Elle était gênée qu'il le voit dans cet état-là. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ainsi devant quelqu'un. Ces joues devinrent roses.

Anakin : Je suis au moins ravis de voir qu'il faut que je t'essuie les yeux pour que tu réussisses à prendre un peu de couleur.

Kalya grogna. Elle enfoui sa tête dans la couverture. Anakin ricana.

Anakin : Je te taquine. Qu'est-ce que les filles sont susceptibles alors !

Elle dit non de la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Voulant ainsi prouver à Anakin qu'elle n'est pas susceptible. Il a juste la chance de la voir ainsi par hasard. Intérieurement, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, s'était de retrouver l'usage de sa bouche pour lui dire sa façon de penser sur ce sujet.

Après ce petit épisode, Anakin resta encore un petit moment avant de repartir voir son maître Obi-Wan. Elle lui fit une bise glaciale sur la joue pour le remercier. Il en frissonna sur le coup à cause de la froideur de ces lèvres. Il se redresse et ajuste bien la couverture comme il faut sur Kalya avant de s'en aller tout en lui promettant qu'il passera plusieurs fois la voir pour voir si son état s'arrange.

Kalya ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle soupira légèrement et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu bien que ça soit difficile à force de grelotter toutes les secondes. Anakin était de nouveau à sa place devant le tableau de bord du vaisseau.

Obi-Wan : Comment va-t-elle ?

Anakin : Eh bien si vous voulez tout savoir maitre, elle est morte de froid. Comme je l'ai été la première fois.

Obi-Wan : Je m'en suis douté. Elle s'y fera rapidement.

Anakin : Je pense aussi. Où pensez-vous qu'elle logera lorsque nous arriverons dans les appartements de la reine ?

Obi-Wan : Je ne sais pas. Surement dans la chambre d'ami qui se trouve à côté de la sienne. Si bien sur elle accepte.

Anakin : Elle ne dira pas non !

Obi-Wan : En es-tu sur ?

Anakin : Padmé ne refuse jamais ou très rarement ce que nous lui demandons.

Obi-Wan : Mais elle ne connait pas Kalya. Il est possible que cet argument lui fasse changer son opinion.

Anakin : Je vous dis qu'elle dira oui.

Obi-Wan : Nous verrons cela sur place !

Anakin était sur de ce qu'il avançait. La sénatrice ne refusera jamais cette demande particulière. Encore plus si c'est lui qui lui demande si elle se souvient de lui après toutes ces années.

Pendant le trajet, Anakin partagea sa présence entre son maître et Kalya. Cette dernière allait de plus en plus mieux. Son visage reprenait ces jolies couleurs. Le Jédi préférait la voir ainsi plutôt que toute pâle.

A l'approche de Coruscent, elle était redevenue elle-même. L'usage de la parole était là. Elle se permit de rejoindre les deux hommes en compagnie de sa couverture.

Obi-Wan : Comment vas-tu ?

Kalya : Merci de vous soucier de moi. Je vais parfaitement bien.

Anakn : Je vois que tu reparles aussi.

Kalya : J'ai retrouvé enfin l'usage de ma bouche ! J'en suis bien heureuse.

Obi-Wan : Ca tombe bien que tu sois là. Car nous arrivons. Regarde.

Elle s'approche alors d'eux pour pouvoir admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Vu d'en haut, ça paraissait immense et très petit. Pour une première fois, elle trouvait ça vraiment grandiose comme endroit.

Kalya : Combien de temps allons-nous donc rester ici ?

Obi-Wan : Le temps qu'il nous faudra pour qu'on découvre qui sont les malfaiteurs qui ont osé s'attaquer à elle et tuer sa servante.

Kalya : C'est malheureux ce genre de chose !

Anakin : Très, je trouve ça vraiment scandaleux ce qu'ils ont fait à Padmé.

Kalya : Tu as l'air bien proche d'elle pour pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom ! À moins que je ne me trompe.

Anakin : Disons que nous nous connaissons bien.

Obi-Wan : Je vous priais s'il vous plait de ne pas partir dans ce genre de débat.

Kalya : Ce n'était qu'une question par simple curiosité. Déjà rien que le fait de prononcer son nom je ne le supporte pas.

Anakin allait demander pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Kenobi leurs demandent d'attacher leurs ceintures pour atterrir. Ils s'exécutent. Et en quelques secondes le vaisseau se pose. Ils se dépêchent de sortir. Kalya prend ses affaires et les suit en regardant tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle complètement ébahi par tout ce qu'elle observe. Dans l'ascenseur, Anakin se montre nerveux. À charge de revanche pour Kalya. Obi-Wan le lui fait remarquer.

Anakin : Non, je ne le suis pas.

Kalya : Menteur !

Anakin : C'est vrai.

Obi-Wan : Je ne t'ai plus vu aussi nerveux depuis notre chute dans un nid de gundar

Anakin : C'est vous maitre qui êtes tombé. Et c'est moi qui est du vous sauver !

Obi-Wan se mit à rire. Anakin le suivit. Kalya les dévisageait sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas participé à cette mission. Elle aurait bien voulu voir ça.

Kalya : Mais sincèrement Ani, tu transpires, détend-toi. Et respire profondément. Tu fais peur à voir.

Anakin : Si tu étais à ma place, tu comprendrais. Ça fait dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Son maitre savait de qui elle parlait, mais pas elle. Bien qu'elle avait quelques doutes. L'ascenseur se stoppe et les portes s'ouvrent. Ils sont accueillit par un ai à eux. Jar Jar Binks. La demoiselle était à la limite de rire, elle le trouvait très amusant. Il les emmena ensuite vers la Sénatrice tant en exprimant très fièrement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle s'avança vers eux avec un de ces gardes. Elle avait une magnifique robe mais une coiffure disons, qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour Kalya. Obi-Wan s'incline le premier.

Obi-Wan : Quel joie ais-je de vous revoir madame.

Padmé : Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps maitre Kénobi !

Puis elle se tourne vers Kalya et Anakin. Dans un premier temps, elle parle au padawan.

Padmé : Ani. Comme tu as grandit.

Il se met au même niveau que son maitre et ne cesse de l'examiner du regard. Elle ne l'avait pas vu regarder quelqu'un ainsi depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisé. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux mais difficile à décrire.

Anakin : Vous aussi... Enfin je veux dire... vous êtes de plus en plus belle.

Cette phrase en avait dégoûté Kalya. Comment pouvait-on dire que Padmé était belle ? Pour elle, il y avait des personnes beaucoup plus jolie sur les planètes qu'elle. Padmé était d'ailleurs légèrement surprise de sa réaction improvisé. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui dit :

Padmé : Allons Ani, tu resteras le petit garçon de Tatooin.

Et toc, dans les dents avait pensé Kalya. Bien que se ne fut pas la même pensé pour Anakin qui avait l'air vexé de l'entendre.

Obi-Wan : Je vous présente Kalya. Une nouvelle recrue. Elle sera là pour nous aider pendant la mission.

Padmé : Je suis enchantée de vous connaître mademoiselle.

Elle avance sa main pour que kalya la salue, mais elle refuse et préfère s'incliner, ce qui n'est pas du tout du goût de Padmé. Elle remet sa main en place et leur propose de s'assoir. Obi-Wan annonce à la sénatrice que leur présence sera totalement invisible. Le capitaine Tifo est rassuré de les voir arriver, une autre reine était également informé de leur présence. Alors que Padmé cherche plus des réponses qu'autre chose, un débat s'ensuit entre Obi-Wan et son apprenti. Il essaie de lui remettre les idées en place.

Padmé : Peut-être que votre seule présence suffira à décourager mes agresseurs.

Ils se lèvent des sofas. C'était malheureux pour Kalya, elle était si bien installée. Elle a du redoublée d'efforts pour se redresser.

Obi-Wan : Avant que de vous retirer sénatrice. Puis-je vous demander un service ?

Padmé : Dans la limite du possible. Quel est-il ?

Obi-Wan : Pourriez-vous prêter une chambre à notre nouvelle recrue ?

Padmé : Bien sur, elle pourra prendre celle à côté de la mienne le temps que vous restez ici.

Obi-Wan : Merci pour votre hospitalité sénatrice Amidalda.

Padmé zieute Kalya en attente d'un remerciement quelconque. La nouvelle s'incline une nouvelle fois devant la jeune politicienne. Anakin ne comprenait pas les agissements de Kalya. Obi-Wan savait pourquoi, la mère de Kalya elle-même lui avait expliqué que sa famille ne supportait pas les politiciens.

Padmé : Maintenant, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements.

Ils approuvent le choux de Padmé. Tifo explique ces projets de la soirée à Obi-Wan. Pendant que le Padawan ne quitte pas des yeux une seule fois la belle Padmé sous les regards de Jar Jar Binks et Kalya. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait ça plutôt écœurant de voir cette scène. Jar Jar Binks exprime alors son contentement de revoir Ani' et de connaître Kalya. Mais Anakin n'en a que faire. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Padmé.

Anakin : Elle ne m'a à peine reconnu.

C'était foutu pour Kalya, Anakin expliquait à eux deux à quel point il avait pensé à elle. Il était vraiment frustré de voir qu'elle l'avait possiblement oublié. Jar Jar tente de rassurer Ani'. Kalya secoue négativement la tête.

Kalya : Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à elle !

Obi-Wan les rejoint et lui dit qu'il ne devait pas se focaliser sur ces pensées et rester concentrer. Kalya affirme ces dires.

Kalya : Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Obi-Wan : Jar Jar t'accompagne pour te montrer les lieux.

Kalya : Merci beaucoup !

Jar Jar et Kalya se retirent. Anakin les poursuit en quittant son maitre quelques secondes. Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux. Kalya se demande ce que le padawan veut.

Anakin : J'aimerais que l'on parle tous les deux. Seuls.

Jar Jar : Missa voussi attend plussi loin.

Anakin : Merci Jar Jar.

Il s'en va plus loin. Anakin et Kalya sont seuls comme il l'avait demandé.

Kalya : Je t'écoute.

Anakin : J'aimerais que tu sois plus aimable avec Padmé.

Kalya : C'est à dire ?

Anakin : Je me suis montrée respectueuse.

Kalya : Ah, parce que je ne le suis pas ?

Anakin : Elle a voulu te serrer la main. Tu l'as refusé.

Kalya : Parce que c'est mon choix. Je me suis tout de même inclinée en guise de politesse.

Anakin : Si elle le fait, la prochaine fois serre-lui la main !

Kalya : Ne me demande pas de faire ce genre de choses.

Anakin : Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas de maladie contagieuse !

Kalya : Je n'aime pas les politiciens.

Anakin : Mais tu ne l'as connais même pas !

Kalya : Ecoute, je ne lui serrerais jamais la main tu entends ? Je veux bien rester polie mais c'est tout.

Anakin : Mais elle est gentille. Elle n'est pas comme tous ces faux politiciens. Elle veut le bien de son pays !

Kalya : Je vois. Tu dis ça parce que tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'aurait pas été le cas tu ne me dirais pas cela !

Il affirme d'un signe de tête.

Anakin : Promet-moi de ne rien dire à personne ?

Kalya : Je ne dirais rien. Seulement je ne serais pas amie avec elle. Et épargne-moi tes discours sur elle. Et pourquoi au fait je ne dois rien dire ?

Anakin : Parce que les Jedi n'ont pas le droit d'aimer. C'est dans le code des Jedi !

Kalya : D'accord.

Anakin : Mais soit plus aimable. Sourit-lui au moins. Pour moi.

Kalya : Même pour toi ou pour tout les habitants de cette et tous les joyaux du royaume. Je ne le ferais pas. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Anakin : Kalya...

Kalya : Non, c'est non !

Elle repart vers Jar Jar. Agacée par le harcèlement que le jeune Jedi vient de lui faire. Elle n'en a pas envie et ne le fera pas un point c'est tout. Anakin en profite pour voir son maitre. L'air de rien. Bien qu'Obi-Wan n'est pas non plus aussi bête. Mais il ne dira rien.

Pendant ce temps, Jar Jar et Kalya sont arrivés à la futur chambre temporaire de la nouvelle recrue. Il lui explique ce qu'il y a dans la chambre. Qu'il y a également une caméra dans la sienne ainsi que celle de Padmé. Si elle a le moindre problème, elle peut compter sur lui. Elle remercie et elle est enfin seule. Elle pose ses affaires sur le bord du lit et regarde un peu toute la chambre. Elle avait un énorme lit deux places, ce qui changeait de son lit à une place. Il avait l'air bien douillet. Il y avait une coiffeuse. Une penderie. Les couleurs de la chambre étaient sobres. S'était beaucoup trop classe pour elle. Après avoir observé ces appartements, elle rangea ses affaires. Chassant ainsi la scène qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Anakin lui demandant d'être beaucoup plus aimable envers la sénatrice. Chose impossible à faire pour elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais envie de m'y remettre, j'espère que ça va continuer. Donc désolée d'avance si par moment je ne mets pas à jour la fanfic régulièrement. En plus je dois finir celle des 5 légendes. Je vais essayer aussi de faire moins de fautes que sur les précédents chapitres.

Chapitre 4 :

Alors que Kalya se mettait à l'aise dans ses appartements, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de sa chambre une heure plus tard pendant que les chevaliers Jedi et la sécurité faisaient leur ronde afin de s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Se demandant qui pouvait bien être la personne qui osait la déranger, elle s'avance vers la porte et l'ouvre, laissant apparaitre la Reine Amidala. Elle s'éloigne d'elle, l'abandonnant sur le pas de la porte. Elle entre sans la permission de Kalya.

Padmé : Je suis venue pour m'assurer que tu te sentes à l'aise dans cette chambre.

Mais Kalya resta silencieuse, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Elle avait juste hâte qu'elle s'en aille. Elle se contenta de faire comme si elle rangeait ses affaires. Imaginant que la reine n'était plus présente. Padmé ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas aimée de tout le monde. Mais que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'elle la boude autant ? Et si jeune ? Etait-ce sa famille qui l'avait monté contre elle ? Elle souhaitait le savoir et elle espérait qu'un jour, Kalya lui expliquerait, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait arranger les choses et qu'elles pourraient devenir amies. Padmé fait quelques pas vers la jeune apprentie et l'arrête dans son action en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Celle-ci s'arrête de bouger, mais ne se retourne pas pour autant.

Padmé : Qu'ais-je fais pour que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Kalya était apparemment décidé à ne pas lui répondre, elle se contenta de soupirer et de froncer les sourcils avant de se dégager de la sénatrice. Padmé trouva judicieux de la laisser, mais avant de s'en aller, elle lui dit :

Padmé : Le diner est à 20h, Jar Jar viendra te chercher.

Kalya : D'accord !

Malgré que ça ne soit qu'un mot, Padmé était ravis qu'elle se mette à parler. Elle avait au moins réussit à lui faire dire quelque chose. Padmé ferme la porte, laissant Kalya est seule dans la pièce. Celle-ci soulagée mais en colère de se trouver en compagnie de la jeune femme, elle jette violemment les objets qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'assoit en sur son lit en mettant ses mains sur son visage. Repensant à quelques souvenirs passés douloureux et sa mère qui lui répétait sans cesse que tous ceux qui travaillaient dans la politique n'étaient pas des gens bien et qui abusaient de la confiance des gens faibles pour acquérir du pouvoir. Déçue du comportement de Kalya, Padmé s'empresse d'en parler aux Jedi, voulant à tout pris comprendre ces agissements. Elle les retrouve dans le salon où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à leur arrivé peu de temps avant. Voyant l'arrivée surprise de la sénatrice, ils s'inclinent.

Obi-Wan : Que peut-on faire pour voir Reine Amidala ?

Padmé : Que savez-vous de Kalya ?

Obi-Wan lui explique en détail tout ce qu'ils ont pu trouver en faisant des recherches sur le groupe sanguin qu'elle avait et sur l'histoire de sa famille. Mais ils n'avaient que très peu d'éléments sur ce domaine.

Obi-Wan : Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils n'aiment pas les politiciens, c'est sa mère qui me l'a avoué.

Anakin : Kalya me l'a dit aussi, mais je pense que sa cache quelque chose de plus fort encore. Il a surement du y avoir un évènement marquant dans sa famille, pour qu'elle ne vous porte pas dans son cœur.

Padmé : Je vais essayer de chercher de mon côté, pour voir ce qu'on peu trouver !

Obi-Wan : Je pense que nous devrions la laisser nous le dire et ne pas chercher dans son passé. Ca risque de ne pas lui plaire.

Padmé : Je suis d'accord. Mais elle m'intrigue beaucoup.

Anakin : J'ai essayé de lui demander qu'elle soit plus gentille et respectueuse envers vous, mais elle est décidée à ne pas l'être.

Rien qu'en y repensant, Anakin trouve ce comportement injuste envers la belle sénatrice. Qui ne peut pas l'aimer à par les séparatistes ou des personnes qui ne souhaitent plus la voir Reine ?

Padmé : C'est aimable à toi Anakin d'avoir essayé...

Obi-Wan : Anakin, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible de faire apprécier Padmé à tout le monde. Si Kalya la déteste c'est forcément pour une bonne raison.

Anakin : Pourquoi elle ne l'apprécierait pas ? Padmé est quelqu'un de confiance, elle écoute ses sujets et à tout pour plaire aux personnes.

Padmé se sent rougir aux confidences du jeune Padawan. Anakin le remarque et fait un faible sourire. Il avait réussit à la toucher avec ses quelques mots. Il n'avait pas réussit depuis qu'il était arrivé. Comprenait-elle enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis toutes ces années ?

Padmé : Je vous remercie en tout cas de l'aide que vous m'apportez. Le diner est à 20.

Ils la remercient pour l'info et elle retourne dans ses appartements. Il est 19h45, Jar Jar vient en effet chercher Kalya comme la reine l'avait annoncé. Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim mais s'obligeait tout de même à s'y rendre. Sa maison lui manquait ainsi que sa mère. Elle ne s'était jamais séparée d'elle une seule fois depuis qu'elle était née. Elle n'était Jamais partit en voyage. C'était comme si on lui enlevait une partie de sa vie. Elle repensa à tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant les chevaliers Jedi, la sénatrice et les membres de la sécurité rapproché de la reine. Ils allèrent ensuite dans une salle où une immense table était installée, recouverte d'une nappe argentée. Plusieurs entremets y étaient posés. Kalya ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu autant de bonnes choses à manger, même chez elle. Sur l'ordre de Padmé, ils s'installent. Anakin et Obi-Wan se trouvent en face des deux jeunes femmes. Padmé, se sent légèrement mal à l'aise et évite tout regard de son vieil ami.

Padmé : Servez-vous !

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant de le faire. Le voyage avait l'air des les affamer. Kalya n'avait toujours pas faim, bien que ses choses puissent lui donner facilement envie. Son silence commençait à se faire sentir au près des autres.

Padmé : Mange quelque chose, n'ait crainte, rien est empoisonnée.

Kalya la dévisage un instant. Etait-ce vraiment sur que rien était empoisonné ? Elle tourna la tête vers les Jedi qui mangeait en la regardant. Anakin lui faisait signe de manger. Obi-Wan lui confirmait que tout était parfaitement mangeable. Elle hésita encore un peu avant d'entreprendre un grand festin. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté sa planète. Trouvant tous ces ingrédients délicieux, elle se goinfrait de plus en plus, comme si elle n'avait plus mangé depuis longtemps. Ils trouvaient ça assez étrange. Surprise de se faire espionner en train de diner, elle s'arrête, se sentant coupable d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite.

Kalya : Désolée.

Obi-Wan : Ne le soit pas !

Kalya : Vous me regardez tous bizarrement. Comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal.

Anakin : C'est juste surprenant de voir la quantité d'aliments que tu peux ingurgiter en si peu de temps...

Padmé : Tu vas finir par t'en rendre malade si tu continues. Tu peux continuer de manger, mais plus doucement. Tu as le temps, il n'y a pas le feu !

Kalya : Le feu ? Ou ça ?

Inquiète, elle se lève pensant qu'il y avait réellement le feu pas très loin. L'épuisement lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Ils ne la comprenaient pas du tout. Que se passait-il enfin dans sa tête. Padmé la fait se rassoir et tente de la calmer.

Padmé : Ce n'était qu'une expression Kalya. Il n'y a pas de feu.

Comprenant alors que rien de tout ça ne se passait et que la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir devant eux. Et constatant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas au fait qu'il pouvait y avoir le feu dans la maison, embarrassée, elle se retire de la pièce sans rien dire préfère aller s'aérer l'esprit. Anakin se lève de table.

Obi-Wan : Où vas-tu ?

Anakin : Essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez elle !

Padmé : Elle est sûrement fatiguée par le voyage et le changement de l'environnement.

Anakin : Je suis sur que c'est autre chose.

Obi-Wan : Tu devrais la laisser se calmer !

Têtu, il part rejoindre la petite nouvelle. Elle est assise sur un banc, accompagné d'un garde qui n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule dehors, par les dangers qui rodent ces temps-ci. Elle était en train de parler à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle lui posait des questions sur son métier, comment se passait sa vie sans sa famille. Elle était intéressée et se demandait comment il faisait. Lorsqu'il vint à son tour lui poser des questions, elle était réticente à lui répondre. Anakin s'était caché derrière la porte pour les entendre discuter. Kalya parlait au garde de l'arrivée des Jedi dans sa vie.

Garde : Vous devriez leur faire confiance vous savez.

Kalya : Pourquoi ?

Garde : S'ils sont ici, pour la reine, c'est qu'à la base, nous avons une grande confiance en eux. Ils nous aident beaucoup. Ils ont des pouvoirs, que nous n'avons pas forcément.

Kalya : Et vous, faites-vous confiance à votre sénatrice ?

Garde : Je donnerais ma vie pour elle.

Kalya : Même si votre femme et votre enfant risque de ne plus avoir de père ?

Garde : Je serais mort en héro madame ! Et ils seront fiers de moi de ce côté-là. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient que leur père ne sert à rien à la maison. J'ai un bon travail, je sauve des personnes, je suis bien payé et ma famille est heureuse. C'est le principal. Mais vous... Ne faites-vous donc pas confiance à la reine ?

Kalya : Non !

Garde : Vous a-t-elle donc fait quelque chose pour que vous lui en vouliez ?

Elle marque une pause avant de s'expliquer.

Kalya : Un soir j'ai surpris mes parents en train de se disputer, j'étais dans le haut des escaliers. Mon père avait avoué qu'il faisait partit du clan des séparatistes. Qu'il était contre la reine et tous les Jedi qui osaient se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Au début, ma mère aimait bien la sénatrice. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce que disait mon père. Puis dans la foulée, nous avons eu de la visite. C'était la reine et des gardes ressemblants à vous et aux autres. Ils avaient essayé de trouvé un terrain d'entente. Ils ont emmené mon père et ont mit le feu à la maison. Ma mère a tout fait pour l'éteindre. C'est là que je suis apparu, prétextant avoir juste sentit l'odeur du feu venir de ma chambre alors que j'avais tout vu. On a réussit à sauver la maison. Rien n'avait brûlé. Nous avions eu de la chance. Peu de temps après, les nouvelles sont arrivés jusqu'aux oreilles des villageois. Certains s'en sont prit à ma mère lorsqu'ils la voyaient se promener. Ils l'ont insultée, menacée, frappée. Ca c'est calmé au fur et à mesure des années, mais nos souvenirs sont encore bien présents. Depuis ce temps, on a finalement apprit à détester la reine. Nous l'avons maudit pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Garde : Je peux comprendre votre rage. Mais votre père était un ennemi pour la reine !

Kalya : Ca ne lui donnait pas le droit d'enlever mon père et de bruler notre maison. Ma mère et moi n'avions rien fait.

Garde : Je vois !

Anakin allait revenir au près des autres pour leur expliquer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais son sabre racla le mur où il s'était caché et fit du bruit, montrant ainsi sa présence bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Kalya se lève brusquement de son banc pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle reconnait alors Anakin. Mécontente, elle le foudroie du regard derrière la vitre de la porte.

Kalya : Tu nous espionnais ?

Anakin : Pas du tout !

Kalya : Je ne te crois pas. Que faisais-tu ici alors ?

Anakin : A la base j'étais venu pour te parler. Pour tenter de comprendre ta réaction. Tout le monde se pose des questions.

Kalya : Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Si jamais tu dis aux autres ce que tu as entendu, sache que je ne vous parlerais plus jamais.

Garde : Vous devriez lui en parler !

Kalya : C'est déjà assez difficile d'en parler.

Garde : Mais vous m'avez fais confiance ! Pourquoi pas lui ?

Kalya hausse les épaules, ne trouvant aucune réponse à ce genre de questions. Elle avait juste décidé que ça se passerait ainsi. Et le fait qu'il écoute aux portes en se cachant, ne lui avait pas du tout plu et n'aidait en rien à lui faire confiance.

Anakin : Je te jure que je ne leur dirais pas pourquoi tu es ainsi. Mais tu devras leur dire au bout d'un moment. Ou alors, ils finiront par le découvrir par eux-mêmes.

Kalya : Qui me dit que tu ne le leur diras pas ?

Anakin : Je suis un homme de parole.

Kalya : C'est ce que tous les hommes disent jusqu'au jour où ils te trahissent.

Anakin : Tu as bien un secret sur moi. Je peux très bien en avoir un de toi ! Je te fais confiance, car je sais que tu ne le diras à personne.

Kalya : Quel secret ?

Anakin : Ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure !

Il n'avait pas tord, lorsqu'elle se rappela du fameux secret. Si tout le monde était au courant des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la reine, personne ne le comprendrait et finirait par compromettre ces chances avec elle. Elle baisse la tête et réfléchit quelques instants avant de s'exclamer :

Kalya : Tu as gagné sur ce point. Mais ça sera la dernière chose que tu sauras de moi.

Anakin : Je connais le plus important. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu réagis de cette manière !

Elle lui ouvre la porte pour qu'ils se joignent à eux. Il se réunit avec eux. Anakin lui rappelle que Nayavi leur avait confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait d'emmener sa fille avec eux. Pensant qu'elle aura une meilleure vie que ce qu'elle avait eu depuis ces dernières années, que si Kalya avait accepté de venir, s'était en partie car elle leur faisait aussi confiance. Sinon elle aurait totalement refusé de venir.

Kalya : Peut-être que tu as raison sur certains points. Mais sur d'autre, il me faudra du temps.

Anakin : Je comprends, j'étais pareil tu sais avec Obi-Wan ! Je lui en ai fais voir de toutes les couleurs aussi !

Kalya : Ca c'est sur, tu n'as pas l'air d'être si sage que ça.

Anakin : Pas du tout même. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je serais plus tard un grand Jedi. Aussi fort que mon maitre.

Kalya affirme les propos du Padawan. Bien que celui-ci voit un peu beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Et ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il se souvienne du nom de sa mère.

Kalya : Tu te souviens encore du nom de ma mère.

Anakin : Comment oublier le prénom de deux belles femmes comme vous !

Kalya se met à rougir, quel beau parleur ce Skywalker.

Kalya : Arrête, tu dis ça à toutes les femmes que tu croises.

Anakin : Pas du tout ! Junko, peux-tu nous laisser un instant ?

Junko : Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit !

Anakin : Je te promets qu'on ne sera pas long.

Junko : Très bien, je vous attends dans l'entrée. Mais ne tardez pas trop.

Junko, le garde se retire. Là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient voir les immenses immeubles de la ville. Pleins de voitures volantes en tout genre se baladaient. Un spectacle qui ne pouvait pas forcément voir depuis une vitre depuis le palais de la reine. La ils avaient vu sur tout Coruscant.

Kalya : Je n'avais jamais vu une telle ville !

Anakin : Profites-en, tu n'en verras pas des comme ça tout le temps.

Il lui prend la main, Kalya est gênée mais le laisse faire, elle a besoin de se détendre. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil. Pendant ce temps, Padmé qui avait écourté le diner avec Obi-Wan, pensant que s'était la meilleure solution, était retournée dans ses appartements. Elle avait vu sur la ville et apercevait depuis la hauteur de la pièce, Anakin et Kalya en train de se tenir la main et de discuter. Elle les trouvait attachant, mais une pointe de jalousie pouvait se ressentait dans son cœur. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait réussit à toucher le magnifique Ani. Elle pensait être la seule. Se rendant compte de sa pensée, elle la chassa aussitôt de son esprit et vaqua à ses occupations administratives. Surement par manque d'affection, Kalya se lâchait un peu plus envers Anakin. Lorsqu'il lui prit le menton, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la demoiselle. Prête à devenir rouge cramoisi. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant. Aucun garçon ne lui avait donné de l'importance. A part son père bien sur.

Anakin : Je te préfère comme ça.

Kalya : Comment ?

Anakin : Plus calme, plus tactile. Moins folle.

Kalya : Je crois juste que tu sais comment me dompter ! Les autres auront du mal encore.

Anakin : Alors je te dompterais à chaque fois que tu redeviendras une sauvageonne.

Kalya : Tu penses que tu y arriveras sans utiliser ta force ?

Anakin : Parce que tu penses que j'utilise ma force pour ça ?

Kalya : Oui !

Anakin : Tu te trompes alors. Je sais juste être persuasif quand il le faut.

Kalya fait dessiner sur ses lèvres un petit sourire, Anakin, heureux d'avoir réussit à la rendre un peu joyeuse, lui répond en faisant un large sourire. Ils se contemplèrent encore pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Anakin finisse par glisser un tendre bisou sur le coin des lèvres. Ses joues deviennent rosent avant de virer rouges. Une petite chaleur monta en eux. Embêtée, elle s'éloigne de lui. Anakin ne lâchant plus rien, il met un bras amical autour de ces épaules et la ramène au près des autres. Fier de l'avoir un peu dévergondée. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. Ils reviennent au près de Junko. La voyant un peu plus sereine et souriante, le garde ne peu s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

Junko : Je préfère vous voir comme ça mademoiselle.

Anakin : Espérons que ça dure !

Elle ne répond rien. De retour dans la salle à manger en compagnie de Junko, devenu le confident de Kalya. Ils ne trouvent plus personne. L'une des servantes était en train de débarrasser quand elle les voit.

Servante : Ils sont partit. Pensant que s'était mieux d'écourter le diner si plus personne ne mangeait.

Anakin : Mon maitre vous a-t-il dit où il se trouvait ?

Servante : Dans le salon principale.

Anakin : Et Padmé ?

Servante : Elle est dans ses appartements !

Anakin : Merci beaucoup Darla.

Ils pensent d'abord retrouver le maitre Kenobi au salon. Une fois arrivé, celui-ci s'y trouve, faisant les cent pas tout en discutant avec quelqu'un que Kalya ne connaissait pas grâce à un outil de communication sur son bracelet. Il clôt la conversation quand ils arrivent devant lui.

Obi-Wan : Vous allez mieux Kalya ?

Kalya : Un peu, j'avais juste le mal du pays.

Obi-Wan : On l'a tous eu à nos débuts.

Anakin : C'était maitre Yoda ?

Obi-Wan : Oui ! Il demande à voir Kalya dès que nous le pouvons.

Kalya : Pour quoi faire ?

Obi-Wan : Sûrement pour ton avenir. Voir ce qu'ils vont faire de toi !

Kalya : Ils vont me mettre en prison sur une autre planète ?

Obi-Wan : Non, je pense qu'ils vont te trouver un maitre Jedi qui n'a pas de Padawan et qui pourra t'entrainer aux arts des chevaliers Jedi.

Kalya : Pourquoi m'en mettre un nouveau alors que je commence à peine à vous connaitre tous les deux ?

Anakin : Elle n'a pas tord de ce côté-là !

Kalya : S'il vous plait Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan : Je vais leur demander si je peux m'occuper de toi, mais nous n'avons pas le droit normalement d'avoir deux apprentis.

Anakin : Et si je m'occupais d'elle ?

Obi-Wan : Toi ?

Maitre Kenobi était surpris par la proposition de son Padawan. Et n'avait pas l'air très enchanté à cette idée comparé à Anakin et Kalya.

Anakin : Oui, moi !

Obi-Wan : Parce que tu es encore jeune, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et tu es beaucoup trop imprévisible.

Anakin : J'ai tout de même appris énormément de choses grâce à vous. Et justement, en ayant de l'expérience en tant que Jedi, mon improvisation peut se calmer non ?

Obi-Wan : Je n'en suis vraiment pas convaincu ! Je peux leur soumettre ton idée, mais attend-toi à une réponse négative.

Anakin : Tu vois Kalya, même après tant d'année, ton maitre et le conseil des Jedi arrivent à ne pas te faire à 100% confiance.

Déçu, Anakin part se mettre à son tour en retrait. Kalya hausse les épaules, elle peut comprendre Obi-Wan comme Anakin et n'a pas envie d'appartenir à un camp pour que l'un des deux ait raison.

Kalya : Comprenez que je ne dirais pas mon avis à ce sujet-là, cela ne me regarde pas ! Et je n'ai pas envie de me trouver dans une situation embarrassante si je dis que vous avez raison ou pareil de son côté.

Obi-Wan : Je comprends parfaitement. Vous devriez le laisser se calmer.

Kalya : Ce que je vais faire, de toute façon, toutes ces émotions m'ont fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.

Obi-Wan : Bonne nuit à vous Kalya !

Kalya : Pareillement.

Obi-Wan : Pour moi la nuit risque d'être longue.

Faisant surement référence à Anakin et leur désaccord, Kalya s'incline en disparaissant de la pièce pour aller dans sa nouvelle chambre, le temps qu'ils soient sur Coruscant.


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Chapitre 5 ! Le voilà ) J'espère que le 4ème vous a plus, je l'avais un peu plus étouffé aussi que les autres ! Je me suis rendu compte aussi que je m'étais trompée dans le prénom de Kalia, bon, on va continuer avec Kalya c'est un peu pareille de toute façon ) ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review ) !

Chapitre 5

Anakin revient au près de son maître, quand sa colère se dissipe. Obi-Wan le regarde d'un air inquiet, mais tente de nouveau de le rassurer. Il n'aimait pas voir son apprenti dans un état de colère qu'il ne contrôle pas forcément à chaque fois.

Obi-Wan : Je vais tout de même leur proposer ton idée, après il ne faudra pas te mettre en colère s'ils refusent.

Anakin : Maitre, j'en suis à dix ans de pratiques. Je peux devenir comme vous maintenant !

Obi-Wan : J'étais encore son apprenti à Qui-Gon est mort et que tu es venu. Je n'avais pas le choix à ce moment là de te prendre sous mon aile. J'avais 15 ans d'expérience avec lui et le conseil ne me sentait pas encore prêt à être devenir maitre.

Anakin : Mais c'est votre expérience, moi j'ai la mienne. Ils savent qui je suis !

Obi-Wan : C'est bien ça le problème.

Anakin : Comment ça ?

Obi-Wan : Comme je te l'es expliqué plusieurs fois, tu es bien trop imprévisible. Trop dans tes missions. Comme si tu avais toujours quelque chose à prouver.

Anakin : Peut-être, mais je reste tout de même quelqu'un de très intelligent !

Obi-Wan : Je ne pourrais pas te contredire là-dessus. Bref, je te donne une mission, dis-moi ce qu'il en est.

Anakin : Laquelle ?

Obi-Wan : Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans la chambre de Padmé. Pour être sur que tout se passe bien !

Anakin : OK !

Il obéit et va vers les caméras. Elles surveillaient toutes les pièces. Des chambres, au salon, sauf dans les coins intimes pour garder un peu d'intimité pour la reine. Il s'attarde sur l'écran de la chambre de Padmé et l'observe tel un pervers. Celle-ci se sentant espionner, regarde la caméra qui bouge. Elle grogne et prend un drap avant de la recouvrir. Anakin soupire et se met à examiner une autre caméra. Celle-ci donnait sur la chambre de Kalya. Elle dormait dans son lit, en nuisette. Elle avait un regard d'ange. Mais son sommeil semblait la tourmenter. La voir ainsi, lui faisait rappeler sa façon à lui de rêver de sa mère. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, dormant profondément et n'arrivant plus à trouver le vrai du faux dans ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer. Tout lui semblait réel. Faisait-elle ce genre de cauchemars sur sa mère ou son père ? Ca lui en avait tout l'air, d'après son expérience. Il aimerait l'aider, mais il savait bien que ça ne serait pas quelque chose de facile, il avait déjà énormément de mal à la dompter. Il arrête de les observer et va annoncer à son maitre seulement ce qu'il a vu à propos de Padmé, préférant garder le secret pour Kalya.

Obi-Wan : Alors ?

Anakin : Padmé a du sentir que quelqu'un l'observait, elle a posé un drap sur la caméra principal.

Obi-Wan : Heureusement que R2D2 est là-bas et la surveille ! Mais à quoi joue-t-elle ?

Anakin : Aucune idée.

Anakin se poste près de la grande fenêtre panoramique ou ils pouvaient voir Coruscant dans la nuit. La ville était illuminée par des lampadaires et par les voitures encore présentes sur le trafic aérien. Il repensait à beaucoup de choses. A sa mère, à Padmé, et à l'arrivée de Kalya. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Son maitre se met à sa hauteur.

Obi-Wan : Tu repenses encore à ta mère ?

Anakin : Elle me manque beaucoup, oui !

Obi-Wan : Tes cauchemars continuent ?

Anakin : Ca n'arrête pas ! C'est comme si tout était réel.

Obi-Wan : Essaie de ne pas y penser, les cauchemars ne sont jamais réels.

Anakin : Et de me retrouver ici, ça me rappelle pleins de souvenirs !

Obi-Wan : A propos de Padmé ?

Anakin : Oui !

Obi-Wan : Ne focalise pas tes sentiments sur elle. C'est une grosse faiblesse pour nous les Jedi. De plus, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux politiciens.

Anakin : Vous me l'avez dis et redis ! Mais pourquoi essayer de faire en sorte que Kalya croit en Padmé alors que nous-mêmes, nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance ?

Obi-Wan : Parce que Kalya a eu un sombre passé, d'après maitre Yoda, la sénatrice en serait responsable. Mais aucun document ne mentionne quelque chose sur un évènement lointain qui aurait pu se produire lorsqu'elle était jeune.

Ils avaient donc des soupçons. Anakin était tiraillé entre l'envie de ne rien dire et de tout avouer à Obi-Wan sur ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de ce fameux évènement dont tout le monde aimerait connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais il lui avait promis de se taire à ce sujet-là. Il tiendra donc sa promesse. Il baisse la tête en soupirant. Se trouvant coincé, car il pense que s'il lui dit, ça pourrait peut-être arranger tout le monde. Même Kalya.

Obi-Wan : Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, concentre-toi sur ta mission en attendant.

Anakin : Oui maitre !

Il essai de chasser toutes ses ondes négatives qui lui pourrissent son énergie. Il se contente de se remémorer que les bons qu'il avait vécu jusque-là et se concentre sur l'environnement qui se trouve autour d'eux afin de sentir tout danger qui peut intervenir à tout moment. Pendant ce temps, Kalya continuait de rêver. Enfin plutôt de cauchemarder. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire les quatre coins de son lit pour trouver la bonne position et le sommeil idéal. Ses paupières aussi gigotaient dans tous les sens. Ses cauchemars n'avaient aucun sens. Au début ils en avaient un, ils montraient ceux qui avaient en rapport avec son père, enfermé dans une prison dans une planète inconnue. Il avait l'air épuisé, affamée et s'excusait sans cesse au près d'elle et de sa mère pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Souhaitant qu'un jour qu'elles le pardonnent toutes les deux. Ça allait être difficile, mais après tout, elles en voulaient surtout à la sénatrice pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir à tous les trois. Il avait été très difficile pour eux de se reconstruire. Puis les rêves avaient changé. Pourquoi rêvait-elle d'Anakin. Elle le voyait en compagnie de Padmé, faisant une relation de couple remarquable. Celui-ci l'en avait un peu soulagée, mais un autre rêve lui montrait une mère seule et enfermée à son tour, demandant l'aide d'Anakin. Elle avait finit par rêver d'Anakin, montrant son visage encapuchonnée, elle pouvait constater une partie sombre et une éclairée, le regard tellement mauvais. Tous ses changements de rêve l'empêchait de dormir tranquillement et n'avait aucun sens pour la quasi-totalité. Alors que les Jedi retrouvaient le silence et que la rancune d'Anakin était passée, ils sentirent quelque chose d'étrange.

Obi-Wan : Tu as sentis pareille ?

Anakin : Oui !

Ils courent vers la chambre de Kalya et entendent soudainement un cri. Ils ouvrent brutalement la porte, dégainèrent leurs sabres lasers et tuèrent deux gros vers géants qui glissaient vers elle le long de ses jambes recouverts par le drap. Elle regarde alors les deux Jedi sous le choque.

Kalya : JE LES AI SENTIS AUSSI ! JE LES AI SENTAIT AUSSI !

Avait-elle répété jusqu'à ce qu'Anakin remarque un droïde volant près de la fenêtre. Il accourt vers lui et utilise la force lorsqu'il sauta pour s'accrocher à lui. Alerté par les cris, Junko qui se trouvait dans le couloir, accourt à son tour dans la chambre, suivit de près par une servante et Padmé qui l'avait entendu également.

Junko : Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Elle en était encore sous le choque, elle lui annonça à lui aussi qu'elle les avait sentis, elle trouvait ça tellement étrange. Ce genre de chose ne s'était pas produit avant dans sa vie antérieure. Elle en avait presque oublié tous les cauchemars qu'elle avait faits. Mais ceux-ci revint vite la tourmenter. Elle se mit à pleurer, se rappelant de tout ce qu'elle avait vu et effrayé par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Junko se rapproche d'elle pour sa sécurité et Padmé s'assoit sur son lit pour la consoler.

Padmé : Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Kalya : Euh... ri...rien... Je... Je suis... Ju...Juste effrayée par tout ce qui se passe.

Padmé : Je comprends. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que normalement ces bestioles devaient m'être destinées.

Obi-Wan : Une présence féminine avec un aura aussi fort que le votre princesse a sûrement du les tromper bien qu'ils devaient vous toucher. Les droïdes ne sont pas aussi performant qu'on ne le pense. Junko, restez près d'elles. Surveillez les moindres faits et gestes. Je vais prévenir le Capitaine Tifo de poster des gardes partout du coup ! Et je vais retrouver Anakin. Dès qu'on a du nouveau, on vous tient au courant.

Il part de la chambre et laisse les autres sous la garde de Junko. Comment ces droïdes ont-ils pu faire une mauvaise manipulation. Elle aurait préféré pour une fois que ça tombe sur la reine, elle aurait pu au moins avoir sa vengeance sans qu'elle ne l'est faite d'elle-même. Maintenant, elle était assise devant elle, en train de la consoler. Elle dégage les mains de la sénatrice et la fusille du regard. Celle-ci recule, laissant un espace entre elles.

Padmé : Qu'ais-je fais ? J'essaie juste de te consoler et d'être gentille avec toi.

Junko sait pourquoi mais ne peut rien dire lui aussi. Il n'est pas du genre à balancer les secrets qu'on lui donne. Bien qu'on ne lui en dise pas souvent. Il s'occupe en regardant par la fenêtre qui venait d'être brisée par un robot. Mais la colère de Kalya était trop importante, il fallait qu'elle lui avoue sa faute. Qu'elle la fasse culpabiliser.

Kalya : C'est de votre faute. Tout est de votre faute !

Padmé : Je le sais tout ça ! Et je m'en excuse.

Kalya : Pas la peine, je ne vous pardonnerais pas. J'étais bien mieux chez moi enfin de compte.

Padmé : Je me doute que tu as le mal du pays, que cette mésaventure avec ces verres géants t'effrayent, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire à part m'excuser.

Kalya : REND-MOI MON PERE !

Padmé : Ton père ?

Kalya : Celui que tu as emmené dans une prison, loin de chez nous !

Padmé : Quel est ton nom ?

Servante : Ne parlez pas à madame de cette manière.

Kalya : Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Mon nom est Kalya Johns ! Vous avez emporté mon père il y a quelques années de ça et brulé ma maison avec certains de vos gardes.

Padmé : Je... Je ne m'en souviens pas !

Kalya : Débrouillez-vous, mais je veux le revoir.

Padmé : Votre père a du faire quelque chose de mal pour que je décide de le mettre en prison.

Kalya : Il vous avait trahit, et vous l'avez emmené. Mais ça reste tout de même mon père. J'ai vécu sans lui pendant 10 ans à cause de vous.

Padmé ne savait plus trop quoi dire, coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Padmé : Je ne me souviens pas de lui, j'ai tellement d'ennemi. Je suis désolée pour votre père. Je ne saurais même pas vous dire dans quelle prison il se trouve. Je comprends pour quoi maintenant vous m'en voulez depuis le début de votre arrivé.

Kalya : Et ça ne changera pas, croyez-moi, pas tant que je ne retrouverais pas mon père en bon état.

Padmé : Si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferais. Tu sais, tu me fais penser un peu à Anakin.

Kalya : Pourquoi ?

Padmé : Lui aussi avait été enlevé par Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon Jin, pensant qu'il pourrait devenir quelqu'un s'il était avec eux. Mais depuis que je le connais, il n'arrête pas de rêver de sa mère.

Kalya : Elle a été enlevée ?

Padmé : Personne ne sait. Mais ça le torture beaucoup et il en fait des cauchemars, il me les raconte souvent.

Kalya : Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Essaies-tu de m'attendrir avec tes histoires ?

Padmé : Non, juste que tu lui ressembles, et je trouve que vous vous entendez bien d'après ce que je vois.

Kalya : Et alors ? Ce n'est pas interdit. Et ça ne te regarde pas.

Servante : Mademoiselle, parlez-mieux à madame je vous en pris !

Padmé : Non Djamila, laisse-là s'exprimer. Je suis là pour écouter les gens. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça. Maintenant on le sait. Mais je ne saurais pas rétablir tout ce qu'elle a perdu pendant 10 ans. Donc c'est normal qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas. Elle aura au moins été franche.

Junko : Et puis Kalya doit se sentir soulagée d'un côté de vous avoir tout dit. Même si ce n'était pas la meilleur des façons.

Padmé : Je l'espère.

Kalya : On peut dire ça, comme ça.

Elle ne voulait pas que Padmé le sache un jour. Mais tôt ou tard ça aurait éclaté et valait mieux que ça se passe maintenant. En effet, elle était quelque peu soulager, mais sa colère et sa peine était toujours bien présentes et cela, rien ne pouvait les faire partir. A moins qu'elle ne retrouve son père en forme et le ramène à sa mère pour qu'elle prenne soin de lui. Elle pourrait enfin avancer dans l'avenir lorsqu'elle verra de nouveau leur famille ensemble et heureuse.

Padmé : Je vais vous laisser. Ma servante est là si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Kalya : Junko est avec moi, ça me suffit. Jai plus confiance en lui qu'en votre servante ! Vous pouvez la garder.

Servante : Madame, pourquoi vous la laisser vous parler sur ce ton ?

Padmé : Je ne sais pas, si ça peut la soulager. Je préfère la laisser faire.

Padmé sort avec sa servante, laissant Junko et Kalya tous les deux. Lui tournant toujours le dos, cette dernière le rejoint en mettant un peignoir pour la tenir au chaud et la couvrir. Elle était encore en nuisette.

Junko : Vous avez bien fait mademoiselle de lui avouer ce qu'il vous rongeait.

Kalya : J'ai peut-être été un peu fort, j'ai laissé ma colère me submerger !

Junko : Vous savez, parfois ça ne fait pas de mal. Et puis vous reprenez actuellement le dessus sur votre colère. Je sais que vous pouvez la contrôler !

Kalya : Pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas, et j'ai besoin de l'évacuer. Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

Junko : Ce n'était pas à moi de le lui dire. Et je pense que maitre Anakin sera ravis de ne plus avoir se secret pour lui.

Kalya : Vous avez raison ! Pensez-vous qu'ils reviendront bientôt ?

Junko : Oui ! Je suis même sur qu'ils ont attrapé le responsable.

Elle sourit faiblement. Anakin et Obi-Wan avaient mit deux heures en effet avant de trouver la personne qui avait chargé le droïde de tuer la reine et qui s'en était pris à la mauvaise personne. C'était Zam Wesell qui était une changeante. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à savoir qui l'avait engagé car quelqu'un lui avait envoyé une minuscule flèche qui la fit redevenir elle-même. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois heures qu'ils revinrent au palais de la reine pour expliquer leur petite trouvaille, bien que ça n'était pas assez. Elle n'était définitivement plus en sécurité là où ils étaient, il fallait qu'ils l'emmènent ailleurs. Les chevaliers Jedi n'avaient pas le choix de se rendre au conseil des Jedi à Coruscant pour trouver une solution. Tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle de réunion. Kalya se taisait et gardait la tête basse, ce qu'Anakin remarquait.

Obi-Wan : Nous devons t'emmener avec nous Kalya. Comme ça, nous saurons dès demain ce que tu devras faire. Quand à vous Junko et Tifo, veillez bien sur la reine le temps que nous revenons. Reposez-vous madame.

Junko ressent l'inquiétude de Kalya et lui dit :

Junko : Tout va bien se passer.

Elle rejoint les Jedi qui partaient déjà vers l'ascenseur. Ils entrent dans leur vaisseau et prennent la direction du conseil, envoyant un message d'urgence à tous les maitres du conseil pour les réunir aussitôt. Il prévient également que Kalya sera présente. Celle-ci s'éloigne à l'annonce d'Obi-Wan et s'en va vers la pièce ou elle avait dormit la veille lors de son premier voyage. Anakin et Obi-Wan la regardent.

Obi-Wan : Va voir ce qu'elle fait !

Anakin : Oui maitre.

Il détache sa ceinture et s'empresse d'aller la voir. Elle était recroquevillée dans le coin où ils avaient parlé tous les deux pour la première fois.

Anakin : Ca va ? On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi !

Kalya : Je sais, mais ça va passer.

Anakin : Si tu veux parler en tout cas je suis là.

A quoi bon parler ? De toute façon Padmé finira par leur avouer ce qu'elle lui avait raconté durant leur absence. Et puis elle se voyait mal dire les cauchemars qu'elle avait eus à son propos. Il aurait surement trouvé ça bizarre. Et la prendrait pour une folle. Il reste avec elle le temps que le trajet se fasse. Il la garde au chaud avec une couverture, comme au tout début.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE : Voilà le chapitre 6. Beaucoup plus long, j'avais énormément de chose à dire dans celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente entre les chapitres.

Kalya restait assise dans son coin pendant le trajet, repensant aux derniers évènements qui se sont produits depuis qu'elle est avec les deux jedis. Kalya lève la tête vers le jeune homme.

Kalya : J'aurais aimé que Junko vienne avec nous.

Anakin : Il doit surveiller la sénatrice.

Kalya : Je me sens plus en confiance lorsqu'il est là.

Anakin : Nous sommes là nous aussi.

Kalya : Mais c'est différent !

Le padawan se sent vexé. Ne leur fait-elle donc pas confiance ? Il baisse la tête et se lève.

Kalya : Où vas-tu ?

Anakin : Retrouver Obi-Wan.

Elle l'observe et ne le retient pas. Pour le reste du trajet, elle réfléchit un peu à certaines choses. Sa famille, sur son avenir.

Obi-Wan : On arrive Kalya, prépare-toi !

Kalya sent l'atterrissage du vaisseau et s'accroche le temps que celui-ci se pose. Ils n'avaient pas fais de grands kilomètres puisqu'en quelques minutes ils étaient arrivé à destination. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin mit le pied dehors, Kalya respira un bon coup, sentant l'anxiété commencé à se pointer.

Obi-Wan : Ne soit pas si nerveuse. Ils ne mangent personne.

Kalya : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi... Je ne les connais pas !

Obi-Wan : Nous si ! Alors relaxe.

Conclue le maitre jedi. Ils entrent dans un autre grand building de couleur bleu. Ils doivent prendre un ascenseur pour monter au quinzième étage. À quoi ça leur servait d'être positionner tout en haut de l'immeuble ? Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant mise à part la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Ou alors tout n'était question que de grandeur. C'était une réunion formée de grands jedis, alors peut-être que tour devait être fait en fonction de leur rang. En tout cas, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Monter quinze étages leur semblait longs. Le stresse de Kalya se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Obi-Wan se met à rire. Kalya et Anakin le questionnent du regard.

Obi-Wan : Tu me rappelles Anakin. Lui aussi était aussi nerveux lorsque nous sommes arrivés hier à coursent.

Anakin : Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi maitre.

Kalya se remémore se passage oublié et elle rigole à son tour. Le padawan fronce les sourcils. Ça ne lui plait pas du tout de les voir ce moquer de lui.

Obi-Wan : Ne te raque pas Anakin, j'essaie juste de détendre Kalya et ça à l'air de marcher à ce que je vois.

Comprenant la situation, Kalya croise les bras et prend un air contrariée.

Obi-Wan : Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à bouder tous les deux. J'ai l'impression de voir des enfants de dix ans.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et annonce l'étage où ils se trouvent.

Obi-Wan : Ah ! Nous y voilà enfin.

Ils sortent et se retrouvent dans un grand couloir. Plusieurs portent sont devant eux. Obi-Wan les dirigent vers l'une d'entre elles. Il frappe.

Obi-Wan : Je pense que pour le moment Anakin et moi devrions entrer d'abord. Tu viendras quand ils t'appelleront.

Elle acquiesce, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de toute façon. Une voix leur demande de rentrer. Ils s'exécutent et laisse Kalya dans ce couloir froid et sans fin. Dans la salle, ils étaient au moins dix grand maitre jedi les plus connu de l'univers. Yoda, était un petit homme vert, plutôt vieux avec de grandes oreilles. C'était le plus sage de tous. Celui qui avait le plus de pouvoirs. Les deux Jedis s'inclinent devant eux et se redressent.

Obi-Wan : Nous sommes venus aussi vite que nous le pouvions une fois que nous avions reçu votre appel.

Yoda : Parler de Kalya, nous devons !

Obi-Wan : Qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur elle ?

L'homme en vert ferme les yeux et se concentre sur ce qu'il peut ressentir sur la jeune femme. Il ressent beaucoup de choses, parfois troubles.

Yoda : Imprévisible, comme ton padawan, elle est. Instable, aussi. Beaucoup de colère, il y a, au près de la jeune sénatrice.

Obi-Wan : Peut-on faire pour contrôler toutes ces facettes de sa personnalité ?

Yoda : Un maitre Jedi, il lui faut.

Anakin regarde alors son maitre, son envie de lui apprendre les rudiments des jedi est puissante et il s'exclame :

Anakin : Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire ?

Le conseil l'observe de haut en bas. C'était les seuls à savoir si oui ou non, il en était capable. Ils hésitent un instant avant de se lancer dans une réponse officielle.

Yoda : Te charger d'elle, tu devras. Mais t'occuper de la sécurité de Padmé sera aussi ta mission.

Obi-Wan : Maitre, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est encore jeune pour devenir un maitre Jedi ?

... : Nous pensons que l'apprentissage de Kalya le fera murir plus rapidement.

Obi-Wan n'en était pas très convaincue, il n'était pas encore prêt pour lâcher dans la nature son apprenti aussi tôt. Une fille aussi imprévisible que Kalya n'était pas si bien que ça pour lui. Il était déçu que le conseil ne pense pas la même chose que lui.

Pendant que le conseil donnait les directions que devaient employer les deux Jedis, Kalya s'ennuyait dans le couloir. Elle avait décidé de faire le tour des portes. Pour découvrir se qui se cachait derrière celles-ci. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens. Jusque-là, elle avait fait trois portes où il n'y avait rien à part des bureaux. Puis soudain, en ouvrant l'une d'elles, elle vit un homme, debout, devant une vitre donnant sur la ville. Il avait une capuche sur la tête et parlait à des personnes. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec surprise, il arrêta net sa conversation et les hommes en hologrammes disparurent. Il retire sa capuche, c'est un homme vieux qui se tourna vers elle.

Kalya : Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, j'étais juste en train d'explorer un peu les lieux.

L'homme la pardonna, elle ne devait pas avoir entendu grand-chose de sa discussion très, très privée. Il s'avance vers elle et pose une main amicale mais ferme sur l'épaule de la fille. Ses yeux se plantent dans ceux de l'homme.

... : Tu ne me dérangeais pas ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Kalya : Rien du tout, je ne faisais que visiter, comme je vous l'ai dis.

... : Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici.

Kalya : Oui, je suis arrivée hier.

... : Qui vous a amené ici ?

Kalya : Maitre Obi-Wan Kenobi et son padawan Anakin. Ils sont en plein conseil de Jedi pour savoir ce qu'ils vont faire de moi !

... : Faire de toi ?

L'inconnu retire sa main et arque un sourcil, poussé d'une curieuse envie d'en savoir plus.

Kalya : D'après eux, je suis quelqu'un de spécial. Je pourrais devenir une Jedi moi aussi !

... : Intéressant ! Mais quel goujat, je ne t'ai même pas dis comment je me prénomme. Je suis l'empereur Palpatine.

Kalya : Empereur ? En quoi cela consiste ?

Palpatine : Tu ne sais pas ?

Kalya : Je ne connais pas tous les politiciens ici !

Palpatine : Je suis chargé de la gestion quotidienne des affaires de notre Empire.

Kalya : Cela doit être ennuyant à mourir !

Palpatine : Détrompez-vous, c'est bien plus excitant que vous ne le pensez.

Kalya : Vous savez, je ne pense pas être à la hauteur pour être un Jedi.

Palpatine : Pourquoi ça mon enfant ?

Elle soupire, il passe un bras affectueux autour du coup de la jeune fille et il l'entraine vers la fenêtre qui donne sur la ville.

Kalya : C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir, ni comment tout va se passer. Je suis loin de ma famille. Mon père et ma mère me manquent terriblement. Je suis encore trop jeune pour ça.

Palpatine : Loin de votre famille ?

Kalya : Ils sont venus me chercher chez ma mère.

Palpatine : Tu me rappelles Anakin Skywalker.

Kalya fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi tout le monde la compare à lui ?

Kalya : Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? Cette comparaison commence à m'énerver. Je suis moi, je reste moi, totalement unique et personne ne peut me ressembler.

Le caractère de Kalya plaisait beaucoup à l'empereur, elle avait du cran pour oser dire ce qu'elle pensait. Tout comme le jeune Anakin. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il y avait tout de même des similitudes dans leur personnalité. Ce qui était assez troublant d'ailleurs. Cette jeune fille allait sûrement être comparée à lui très souvent, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse.

L'empereur sentait en elle énormément d'énergie, de colère, de sentiments partagés et incompris, il pouvait voir son instabilité. Sa jeunesse et son innocence y était pour beaucoup. Il fait alors un large sourire et la met face à lui, la tenant maintenant par les épaules.

Palpatine : Tu peux faire confiance à maitre Kenobi et à son apprenti Skywalker. Ils seront merveilleusement te guider. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec eux.

Kalya se tait un instant. Laissant place à la réflexion. Se rappelant que Palpatine, faisait partit des politiciens aussi. Elle était en train de lui parler, alors qu'elle n'a aucune confiance en ce genre d'individu dans la société. Redevant suspicieuse envers lui, elle s'écarte de l'homme qui tient un empire dans ses mains. Il est quelque peut surpris.

Palpatine : Que se passe-t-il ?

Kalya : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça. Vous êtes un politicien, et je n'ai aucune confiance en ceux qui travaillent dans la politique.

Palpatine : Et tu as tout à fait raison ! Mais je suis quelqu'un de confiance et de parole. Comment te le prouver ?

La jeune fille réfléchit en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Puis elle finit par répondre :

Kalya : Trouvez mon père.

Palpatine : Pourquoi ?

Kalya : Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ça serait trop long à vous expliquer, et se sont des histoires personnels. Mais si vous me le trouvez, je pourrais peut-être vous faire confiance.

... : KALYA OÙ ES-TU ?

La voix d'Obi-Wan venait de se faire entendre. Il était en train de la chercher. Ils devaient sûrement avoir finis.

Kalya : Je dois y aller. Obi-Wan me cherche !

Palpatine : Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis votre nom.

Kalya : Je m'appelle Kalya, Kalya Johns monsieur !

Palpatine : Je vais me hâter alors pour retrouver votre paternel. Je vous tiendrais au courant par le biais de ceci...

Il fouille quelque chose dans un tiroir et en sort un appareil totalement inconnu pour Kalya.

Palpatine : C'est un Comlink, il te permettra de rester en contact avec moi. Comme ça, dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je te joins dessus. Mais cache-le, ça doit rester entre nous.

Kalya : Très bien, je le garderais cacher !

Pourquoi vouloir le cacher ? Kalya le met l'accroche sur elle, à un endroit où personne ne peut le voir. Elle remercie l'empereur et s'excuse de devoir écourter leur conversation. Il lui pardonne. Palpatine n'oubliera certainement pas cette rencontre. Il pense que cette demoiselle pourrait faire elle aussi de grandes choses, tout comme l'apprenti Skywalker. Tout deux pouvaient avoir la même destiné s'ils le souhaitaient. En tout cas, il n'allait pas la lâcher. Il fallait qu'il garde un œil sur elle. Elle pourrait lui être utile. Il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve le moyen de découvrir l'endroit où était son fameux père. Il fallait qu'il obtienne sa confiance.

Kalya sort de la pièce où était et aperçoit le maitre Jedi en train de la rechercher telle une fugueuse. Dos à lui, elle l'appelle. Il s'arrête et va vers elle. Heureux enfin de la voir.

Obi-Wan : Où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais partout ! Tu es folle de partir sans rien dire !

Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de répondre à toutes ces questions qu'il enchainait. Elle savait que s'était un anxieux de la vie, mais pas à ce point non plus.

Kalya : Je peux répondre c'est bon ?

Obi-Wan confirma d'un signe de tête sa question.

Kalya : J'étais en train d'explorer les lieux, je n'allais pas rester là, plantée devant la porte en train d'attendre comme une idiote à me poser milles et unes questions.

La réponse de la nouvelle recrue lui convenait. Il ne pouvait pas la contredire.

Obi-Wan : Ils veulent te parler seul à seul.

Kalya : Seul ? Mais je vais être morte de peur ! Je suis sûre qu'ils dévorent les nouveaux.

Obi-Wan : La preuve, Anakin est encore là.

Kalya : Ca ne veut rien dire.

Elle roula des yeux et examina le maitre Jedi, plus grand qu'elle. Décidément, tout était plus grand. Où alors, elle était juste trop petite de taille. Il la pousse gentiment vers la porte du conseil des Jedi, l'ouvre et la met dedans. Anakin la regarde et lui fait un petit clin d'œil avant de sortir. Elle hausse les épaules. D'un air désespéré. Elle se place devant tous les grands Jedi de l'empire. Ils étaient tous impressionnants pour la jeune femme. Ils étaient élégants avec leurs costumes, même le petit bonhomme vert avec les grandes oreilles. A quoi lui servaient-elles d'ailleurs ? A mieux entendre l'univers ? Quoique non, ça ne devait même pas être assez grand pour eux aussi. Les yeux observateurs de Kalya s'arrêtaient sur chacun d'entre eux.

Yoda : Très curieuse, tu es.

La façon dont parlait cette créature faisait rire intérieurement Kalya. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait entendu ce type de phrase. Peut-être était-ce dans sa culture. Etait-il le seul sur cette galaxie à être ainsi ? Les autres paraissaient plus normal, plus « humains » que lui. Et il n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à la différence physique qu'il avait. Il devait être courageux, fou ou simplement aveugle. Elle avait beau les avoir vu la veille, ils paraissaient toujours étranges à ses yeux.

Kalya : Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

Yoda : Pensez et observer, vous faites.

Kalya : Mince, je suis grillée !

Yoda : Pas discrète, vous l'êtes.

La situation fit sourire les autres maitres Jedis. Osaient-ils se moquer d'elle ? Elle se sent offensée.

Maitre Windu : Nous ne voulions pas vous blesser. Tous les nouveaux qui viennent d'arriver sont toujours tous curieux de découvrir notre monde. Vous ne faites pas partit des exceptions, mais leurs réactions a toujours tendance à nous faire rire. Même si rien n'est méchant.

Kalya ne répond rien. Elle attend que quelqu'un veuille bien lui annoncer son avenir prochain ici.

Yoda : Des questions, vous vous posez. Y répondre, nous allons.

Maitre Windu : Vous allez, pendant un mois, vous entrainer avec un maitre Jedi.

Kalya : Vous parlez de Maitre Obi-Wan ?

Maitre Windu : Non, votre maitre sera Anakin.

Personne ne semble s'opposer à cette idée, même si certains se taisent à ce sujet. Pensant qu'Anakin est encore trop jeune pour ça. Ils avaient en tout cas décidé de son sort.

Maitre Windu : Faites entrez Obi-Wan et Anakin.

Elle obéit. Ils entrent tous les deux et saluent les maitres Jedis une nouvelle fois.

Maitre Windu : Nous disions à miss Johns, qu'Anakin sera son maitre Jedi pendant un mois. Ensuite nous aviserons. En attendant, Obi-Wan, nous voulons que tu te charges de trouver la personne qui veut tuer la sénatrice. Pendant ce temps-là, Anakin et Kalya emmèneront la reine dans un endroit sur et veillerons à sa sécurité.

Kalya : Est-ce que Junko pourra se joindre à nous ?

Maitre Windu : Qui est-il ?

Yoda : Charger de surveiller la sénatrice, il est.

Maitre Windu : Si personne ici, ni la sénatrice, ni Junko acceptent, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'ils viennent avec vous.

Kalya : C'est juste que ce soit la seule personne à qui j'arrive à parler et à faire confiance pour le moment ici. J'espère que personne ne s'opposera à ma demande.

Tous approuvent au conseil la proposition de Kalya. Elle n'avait plus qu'à soumettre l'idée à cette politicienne et à Junko. Si ça restait dans son cadre de travail, en toute logique, il n'avait pas à refuser de les accompagner. Anakin était frustré de voir que Kalya ne lui faisait pas encore confiance et qu'elle souhaitait à tout pris que ce Junko les accompagne.

Maitre Windu : Tenez-nous au courant du lieu où vous serez et si vous avez la moindre information.

Tous se saluèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir. Obi-Wan était contre le fait qu'Anakin devait s'occuper de Kalya. Il pouvait très bien se charger de deux apprentis. Mais devant le conseil, son avis ne faisait pas le poids. S'ils l'avaient décidé, s'était forcément pour une bonne cause. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau dans leur vaisseau, personne n'avait osé adresser un mot. Anakin finit par se lancer le premier.

Anakin : Pourquoi tu veux à tout pris que Junko vienne avec nous ?

Kalya : En quoi ça te regardes ?

Anakin : Tu pourrais au moins nous demander la permission. C'est moi qui suis en charge de la sécurité de Padmé.

Padmé, Padmé, Padmé, se répétait-elle dans sa tête. Moi je, moi je, moi je, continuait-elle de se dire. Monsieur était-il encore plus égoïste qu'elle ? Etait-il jaloux qu'un autre homme les accompagne pour faire cette mission ? Elle n'avait pas à se justifier, mais elle allait tout de même le faire. Histoire de clouer le bac à ce petit homme prétentieux qui souhaite avoir le monopole de la situation.

Kalya : Déjà, ça n'est pas toi qui décide, les avis les plus importants sont ceux de cette politicienne et de Junko. De plus, il est chargé lui aussi de surveiller la reine Amidala. Ça reste dans le cadre son travail et du notre.

Obi-Wan : Il a raison, mais d'un côté Anakin, elle n'a pas tord. Il peut parfaitement venir avec vous !

Anakin grogne comme un chien enragé. Bel exemple pour elle, alors qu'il est censé être officiellement son maitre jedi.

Kalya : Tu parles d'un exemple ! Dire que j'ai ça comme maitre !

Avait-elle dit généreusement. Ce qui valu une mauvaise réaction de la part d'Anakin. Elle n'allait donc pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il allait devoir garder un contrôle total sur ses envies de meurtres sur elle. Lui qui était content de vouloir être son maitre et qui avait tout fait pour le devenir, il regrettait déjà son choix.

Arrivé dans le vaisseau, ils s'attachent tous les trois et se mettent immédiatement en route en direction du palais de la reine Amidala pour lui annoncer les nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient à lui raconter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Lors du voyage, Anakin et Kalya ne s'étaient pas adressés une seule fois la parole et ce, même jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en face de la sénatrice. Celle-ci avait changée de tenue. Anakin le remarque et la toise du regard de haut en bas sans gêne.

Padmé : Maitre Kenobi. Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

Il leur raconta en détail ce que le conseil avait décidé. La reine Amidala souhaitait retourner dans la ville où elle avait grandit, à Naboo. Pensant sincèrement qu'elle y sera en sécurité. Obi-Wan n'en était pas convaincu, mais Padmé était décidée à y passer quelques jours là-bas avec ou sans accord.

Obi-Wan : Anakin et Kalya seront chargés de votre sécurité.

Padmé : J'ai déjà mes gardes !

Obi-Wan : Se sont les ordres du conseil.

Kalya : Qu'elle se fasse tuer alors, ça nous fera des vacances. Et pour moi, moins de travail,

Venait de balancer en pleine figure Kalya. Ça lui faisait du travail en moins si elle ne les acceptait pas. Elle n'aura plus qu'à penser à son entrainement. Tous furent surpris de la réplique sanglante de la jeune fille.

Obi-Wan : Kalya, contrôle tes mots.

Kalya : Quel est le problème ? Je ne fais dire que la vérité. On ne va pas imposer notre présence à des personnes qui ne veulent pas de nous. Et comme ça je serais tranquille pour mon entrainement de Jedi avec Anakin.

Inconsciemment, elle venait de réveiller une certaine jalousie dans le cœur de la reine. Kalya allait monopoliser l'attention de Skywalker ? S'était hors de question évidemment. Madame la sénatrice aimait avoir des hommes à ses pieds, et le faire d'en voir un lui échapper, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Bien qu'elle faisait semblant d'avoir oublié un peu Anakin, tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient passés ensembles dix ans avant, n'étaient jamais sortit de sa mémoire.

Padmé : Attendez, peut-être que finalement vous serez utile.

Kalya : Utile ? Je ne suis pas une chose !

Padmé : Peut-être que vous pourriez aider mes gardes. Ils n'ont pas les dons que vous avez.

Kalya : Je n'en ai pas moi. Je ne vous serais donc d'aucune aide.

Padmé : Nous trouverons bien quelque chose à faire pour vous.

Kalya lève les yeux au ciel. Elle allait surement servir de chandelle lorsqu'elle ne serait pas à l'entrainement avec son nouveau maitre.

Junko : Restons-nous ici, nous ?

Padmé : Non, vous venez avec nous, ainsi que le capitaine Typho.

La reine laisse un petit silence s'installer avant de dire :

Padmé : Nous partirons ce matin, à la première heure. Nous devons nous reposer avant de partir.

Obi-Wan : Très bien ! Nous veillerons à votre sécurité en attendant.

Ils s'inclinent devant la politicienne et celle-ci s'en va. Junko la suit pour veiller à sa sécurité jusque dans sa chambre et part faire un rapport au capitaine. Kalya s'éloigne des deux Jedis. Anakin ayant mal pris le comportement de Kalya envers son amie, va la rejoindre. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus ici qu'il lui reparlait.

Anakin : La prochaine fois évite de lui parler de cette manière.

Kalya : Si tu viens le parler pour ça, laisse-moi tranquille.

Anakin : Même si tu n'aimes pas un politicien, que tu es chargé de sa sécurité, tu te dois de rester courtois avec lui. Ça fait partit du code des civilités chez les Jedis.

Kalya : Je m'en fou de votre code. Maintenant va-t-en !

Anakin : Si tu veux devenir un jedi tu dois...

Kalya : Je ne veux pas en devenir un. Fou-moi la paix bon sang.

Anakin regarde son ancien maitre. Il lui fait signe de la laisser seule. Anakin est partagé entre l'envie de la harceler et de s'en aller. Il finit par partir, triste. Obi-Wan, sentant le désespoir de ce dernier, s'approche de lui.

Obi-Wan : Je pense qu'il lui faut du temps. Elle a probablement du mal à assimiler toutes ces choses.

Kalya savait qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

Kalya : La prochaine fois, parlez de moi en face. Ça serait gentil de votre part.

Elle se retire en faisant une révérence pour aller prendre l'air. Beaucoup de choses se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle a peu de moment rien que pour elle. Les deux jedis ne savent plus comment la dompter. Anakin y était arrivé à un moment, puis là, elle a de nouveau changé la donne. Plus aucune porte n'était ouverte pour que le jeune maitre arrive à la contrôler.

Anakin : Elle ne m'aide pas maitre...

Obi-Wan : Je t'avais prévenu !

Anakin : Elle ne m'en laisse pas le choix.

Obi-Wan : Peut-être qu'elle te teste ?

Anakin : Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ?

Obi-Wan : Tu es son maitre. Elle veut surement voir si tu as les nerfs solides. Elle va plus d'une fois te pousser à bout. Après, ça n'est qu'une hypothèse, rien de concret.

Anakin : Vous avez peut-être raison.

Son ancien maitre avait en tout cas une très bonne analyse de la situation. Il allait encore devoir trouver un moyen de la dominer. Il était rare que des femmes y arrivent. La seule qui le faisait et qui en avait l'autorisation n'était que Padmé.

La nuit fut longue pour les trois jedis. Ils étaient tous épuisés, ils ne savaient même pas quand est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir se reposer. Et ce problème n'allait pas arranger l'humeur déjà bien exécrable de Kalya. Le jour se lève, Padmé s'était réveillé toute seule. Elle commençait à préparer ses affaires. Obi-Wan leur ordonne d'aller rencontrer la reine pour voir si elle était prête et pour l'aider dans le port des valises. Ils se pressent pour aller la retrouver. Anakin propose à Kalya de frapper en première, sentant un certain stresse l'envahir.

Kalya : Ridicule.

Elle soupire et frappe. La voix de Padmé raisonne derrière la porte qui les sépare. Elle leur demande de rentrer. Ce qu'ils font sans s'y opposer.

Kalya : Désolée de vous déranger, nous sommes-là pour voir où vous en êtes et si vous vous aviez besoin de notre aide.

Padmé : Je vais avoir bientôt finit, il faudra juste m'aider à porter les valises !

Même Kalya n'était pas arrivé ici avec une tonne de valise. Elle avait voyagé léger. Maintenant, elle allait faire l'esclave de la sénatrice le temps qu'ils arrivent sur le lieu de leur destination, totalement inconnu pour elle. Ils attendaient alors près de la porte, le temps que celle-ci finisse.

Padmé : Anni, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que tu as grandi.

Anakin : J'ai changé en dix ans ! Mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

Padmé fait mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Kalya s'appuie contre le mur et croise les bras.

Anakin : Mon maitre m'a apprit beaucoup de choses tu sais.

Padmé : Tu es tombé sur un bon maitre Anni !

Anakin : Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

Padmé : Mais je t'ai toujours surnommé ainsi.

Anakin : J'ai grandis, je suis un maitre Jedi maintenant !

Padmé : Je... Désolée... Anakin !

Anakin se sentait un peu humilié, Padmé frustrée de ne plus pouvoir l'appeler par son surnom et devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait bien grandit depuis ses dix dernières années. Elle finit de faire ses valises et les boucles quelques minutes après. Kalya qui venait d'assister à la scène, trouvait ça un peu enfantin. Anakin voulait se montrer adulte, mais il avait encore des réactions d'un adolescent. Padmé le voyait grand, mais continuer de le voir comme un petit jeune. Elle ne disait rien et se contentait de les observer à tour de rôle. En présence du sénateur, Anakin perdait tout contrôle, il faisait des va et vient, ne tenait du tout en place. Non pas parce qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais tout simplement parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle qu'il ne pouvait même pas extérioriser. Combien de temps allait-il tenir avant de pouvoir exploser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il le faisait autant craquer chez elle ? Etait-ce sa beauté ? Son intelligence ? Son indifférence envers lui ? Elle espérait au moins le découvrir, pendant leur séjour.

Padmé : Pouvez-vous m'aider pour mes valises s'il vous plait ?

Même si Kalya n'en avait pas envie, le fait que cette dernière le leur avait demandé poliment, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle porte les plus légères, laissant les autres à Anakin et sa force légendaire. Ils portent les valises jusqu'à leur vaisseau et les range. Tout le monde se poste devant leur vaisseau pour leur dire les derniers conseils de sécurité. Le Capitaine Typho et Junko montent, la servante qui lui ressemblait fit un énorme câlin à la sénatrice.

Padmé : Fait attention à toi Dormé. Tu sais, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de partir comme ça, sachant que tu vas prendre ma place.

Dormé : Ne vous en faite pas madame, je serais bien entourée.

Elles resserrent leur étreinte.

Padmé : Tu vas me manquer Dormé.

La servante lui confirme le même sentiment. Elles se lâchent et Padmé rejoint Typho et Junko.

Obi-Wan : Pas d'imprudence Anakin. Ne quittez en aucun cas cette planète.

Anakin : Promis maitre ! Nous ferons attention à la reine !

Obi-Wan : Que la force soit avec toi Anakin !

Anakin : Que la force soit avec vous maitre.

Obi-Wan se lance dans une câlinerie à son tour, ayant peur pour son ancien élève. Le laisser partir seul, faire sa première mission, l'effraie un tantinet. Il connait par cœur la personnalité de son apprenti. Son imprévisibilité pourrait leur jouer des tours. Il espère alors que cette mission le fasse murir et prendre des décisions raisonnables. Le maitre jedi salue également Kalya. Et lui demande de la tenir au courant du moindre problème qu'ils croiseront pendant leur séjour. Elle accepte la proposition du jedi et s'incline devant lui avant de rentrer à son tour dans le vaisseau.

Le capitaine de bord leur demande s'ils peuvent démarrer. Ils disent oui. Ce qu'il fait immédiatement. La porte se ferme sous les regards des voyageurs. Une fois fermée, ils s'installent tranquillement, avec une pointe de nervosité dans leurs yeux. Anakin faisait sa première mission. Ca l'angoissait légèrement. Il la faisait pour protéger celle qui l'aimait, s'était le seul motivateur qu'il avait pour la mener à bien. Padmé se demandait si tout allait bien se passer. Si Anakin n'allait pas la harceler à propos des sentiments qu'il a à son égare. Elle s'inquiète de laisser sa servante prendre sa place, de quitter cette planète. De l'approche d'une future guerre. Quant à Kalya, elle, elle restait encore une fois silencieuse et observatrice. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment précis. Tout lui était inconnu. Quoique parfois, elle repense à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Palpatine, qu'il arriverait à trouver son père. Elle l'espérait de tout cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le grand temple Jedi, l'endroit où quasi toutes les informations des planètes et ses habitants s'y trouvaient. C'est là qu'Obi-Wan venait d'atterrir. Il longe un long couloir où des enfants apprentis étaient en train d'enrichir leur mémoire. Sur le chemin, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de laisser Anakin avec Padmé.  
Il finit par arriver dans une immense salle où volaient plusieurs globes robotisés et qui sont remplies d'informations. Il s'en approche et commence à tirer les renseignements que le conseil veut soustraire sur le composant qu'il a dernièrement découvert.  
Une pensée lui vient à l'esprit, il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de fouiller dans la vie de quelqu'un, mais son instinct le pousse à vouloir vérifier des choses sur son ancien padawan et sur Kalia, peut-être qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus sur eux. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y a aucune trace sur Anakin, mais il réussit à avoir un minuscule répertoire sur leur nouvelle recrue. Eux aussi parlent de la trahison que son père avait eue il y a plusieurs années de cela et qu'il avait été enferme dans une prison, mais que pour une question de sécurité, le Sénat avait préféré de ne pas divulguer le nom de la prison où il y séjournait. Personne ne savait s'il était mort où vivant.  
Dommage qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres lignes plus intéressantes que celles qui étaient enregistrées, la seule information qu'il avait apprise, s'était simplement sur la disparition de son père. Il entend des pas qui provenaient du couloir principal, il éteignit rapidement son globe. C'est là qu'il croisa Palpatine.

Obi-Wan : Bonjour chancelier. Comment allez-vous ?  
Palpatine : Ma fois, très bien. Que faites-vous ici ?  
Obi-Wan : Je suis venu ici pour enrichir mes connaissances. Et vous ?  
Palpatine : Je viens pour la même chose que vous. Ça ne fait pas de mal de faire travailler de temps en temps ses méninges n'est-ce pas ?  
Obi-Wan : Je ne peux que confirmer vos propos. Je dois vous laisser. Ils sont à vous.  
Palpatine : Merci, bonne journée à vous. Que la force soit avec vous.

Obi-Wan s'éclipse après lui avoir répliqué la même phrase. Mais n'ayant pas confiance en cet homme et le voyant très rarement au temple Jedi pour s'enseigner une certaine culture, le Jedi décide de se faire discret pour comprendre la véritable raison de la venue de ce politicien au temple.  
Le chancelier est en train de fouiner dans les mêmes archives que lui sur Kalia.

Palpatine : C'est donc là qu'il se trouve. Il y en a une, qui sera sûrement ravis de savoir où se trouve son père.

Entendant lui aussi des bruits, il arrêta sa démarche et partit discrètement sous les yeux médusés du maître Jedi. Il se dépêche d'aller raconter son aventure aux membres du conseil.

Obi-Wan : Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Mace Windu : Peut-être, l'aide-t-il, avec sincérité.  
Yoda : De la méfiance, nous devons avoir. Nous ne savons pas, ce qu'il prépare.  
Mace Windu : Garde un œil sur lui, et si tu vois quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement, tiens-nous au courant.

Il accepte la proposition avant de se retirer. Pendant ce temps, notre équipe qui surveille la reine, vient tout juste de poser dans un restaurant très peu connu, pour pouvoir se poser un instant. Le jeune maître Skywalker reste toujours collé à cette sénatrice, ce qui ne déplaît pas à cette dernière. Kalia en profite pour passer du temps avec les autres gardes, tout en gardant un œil sur elle.

Kalia : Que pensez-vous de leur relation Junko ?  
Junko : Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas habilité à donner un avis sur les fréquentations de notre sénateur.

Elle soupire, personne n'ose dire ce qu'il pense de leurs rapprochements, personnellement, j'attends le bon moment pour leur dire ce que je ressens de tout ça, sénateur ou pas. Pas par jalousie, juste parce que j'en sens le besoin de m'exprimer.

Padmé : Vous ne mangez pas ?  
Typho : Nous sommes en service madame, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous relâcher.  
Padmé : Prenez donc une pause, ici nous sommes en sécurité, je vous l'assure.

Ils hésitent avant de saisir cette opportunité, dont leur ventre acceptait volontiers. Ils prennent une collation tout en restant près de la jeune femme.

Padmé : Typho, depuis combien de temps travailles-tu avec nous ?  
Typho : Depuis beaucoup trop d'années madame, je ne les compte plus.  
Padmé : Et toi Junko ?  
Junko : Depuis maintenant dix ans. Nous faisons Palmé de ceux qui vous ont connu toute petite.

Cette dernière phrase fit rougir la concernée.

Padmé : Vous savez, je suis vraiment très fière d'avoir une équipe de sécurité comme la vôtre.

Les deux gardes affirment ses propos pendant que moi, je reste là, sans rien dire, de toute façon, je suis nouvelle, que pouvait-elle bien complimenter ? Et vu mon caractère bien trempé, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait des choses de bien à raconter à mon sujet. Mon air déçu, face à la conversation, se fait vite remarquer au près des autres. Anakin se met à me secouer ma tignasse. De quel droit se permit-il de me décoiffer alors que j'avais passé plusieurs minutes à avoir une tête convenable pour madame ? D'un geste de la main, je replace mes cheveux dans le bon sens.

Anakin : Ne soit pas triste, toi aussi tu auras le droit à des compliments de Padmé.  
Kalia : Je n'en ai nul besoin, je peux très bien vivre sens.  
Anakin : Allez, avoue que tu en meurs d'envie d'en avoir !  
Kalia : N'importe quoi !

Je clos la conversation, en prenant mon plateau et en me dirigeant vers notre vaisseau, le temps qu'ils terminent leur repas. Je mets face à la fenêtre, donc une vue sur la ville d'en face s'offre à moi. La station-service où nous nous étions arrêtés se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous.  
Parfois, je sentais encore le besoin de revoir ma mère, elle me manquait énormément, ses compliments aussi. Est-ce que Palpatine avait réussi à avoir des nouvelles sur mon père depuis que nous étions partis ? Où devais-je me faire à l'idée que celui-ci ne faisait n'existait plus ? J'entends un bruit venant d'un de nos moyens de communication qu'il m'avait donné un peu plus tôt. Il m'avait demandé de le cacher et de l'utiliser lorsque je me trouvais seule, le moment était donc propice pour y répondre.

Kalia : Je vous écoute.  
Palpatine : J'ai trouvé des informations au sujet de votre père, je sais où il se trouve.

Elle sent son cœur battre jusqu'à ne lui provoquer des spams. Cette nouvelle égayait sa journée ennuyante.

Kalia : Est-il vivant ? Dans quelle prison loge-t-il ?  
Palpatine : Doucement, reprenez votre calme... Je préfère ne pas vous divulguer le nom de la prison tout de suite, je vais aller lui rendre visite moi-même afin de voir s'il est encore là-bas.  
Kalia : D'accord, je comprends.  
Palpatine : Mais rassurez-vous, dès que j'en sais plus...  
Kalia : Je vous remercie déjà pour ce que vous faites pour ma mère et moi, cela montre que je peux avoir confiance en vous.  
Palpatine : Voyons, je ne suis pas comme tous les politiciens, j'ai un côté très humaniste et je saisis très bien votre situation, beaucoup personne ont été comme vous avant.  
Kalia : Merci !

Ils raccrochent, laissant ainsi espérer un début de soulagement pour la famille de Kalia, enfin du moins, le peux qu'il lui reste. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur une personne, même si après tout ce qu'on lui a dit sur les politiciens, il avait au moins, quelqu'un de bien dans cette hiérarchie. Les autres me rejoignent un peu plus tard, s'inquiétant de ne pas me revoir.

Padmé : Est-ce que tout va bien Kalia ?  
Kalia : Oui, merci.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de leur parler, ni de justifier ma non-présence, pendant le reste du déjeuner, de toute évidence, cela ne leur regardait pas. Je m'éloigne à nouveau du groupe, me mettant dans un coin tranquille. Junko, soucieux de mon moral, vient à ma rencontre.

Junko : Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Kalia : Est-ce la sénatrice qui t'a demandé de venir me voir ?  
Junko : Non, cette décision ne vient que de moi. Personne ne m'y a obligé, je constate juste que depuis que nous sommes partis, tu m'as l'air de plus en plus distante.  
Kalia : Je crois que j'ai le mal du pays, nous n'arrêtons pas de changer de lieux, je n'ai pas le temps de m'habituer aux endroits où nous sommes, et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis que je suis arrivée à Coruscant.  
Junko : Je comprends. Souhaites-tu que j'en parle à la sénatrice et à ton maître ?  
Kalia : Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, je finirais bien par m'adapter à votre univers.  
Junko : Comme tu le sens, mais si tu veux une oreille pour être écouté, sache que je suis là.

Elle est reconnaissante de l'aide que Junko lui soumet et se promet de ne pas oublier. Il repart à l'avant du vaisseau, répétant notre discussion.

Padmé : Croyez-vous que je suis trop sévère envers elle ?  
Anakin : Non, tu es parfaite, il lui faut juste un temps d'adaptation, rien de plus et tu verras, son moral reviendra à la normale. J'étais comme elle aussi lors de mes débuts.  
Padmé : Mais toi, tu t'es vite fait à l'idée que tu allais devenir un Jedi, tu avais le mental pour... Est-ce qu'elle, sera assez solide pour accepter ce qu'elle deviendra plus tard ?  
Anakin : Si tu veux mon avis, ça sera un point que je devrais lui apprendre lors de notre entrainement, il faut que je lui apprenne à avoir confiance en elle et aux capacités qu'elle a en tant que Jedi. Si Obi-Wan et le conseil lui ont laissé une chance, c'est qu'ils ont sûrement une très bonne raison.  
Junko : Laissez-lui juste du temps, je suis sur qu'elle se relèvera très rapidement.

Ils finissent la conversation sur un sourire, se répétant ensuite qu'ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver sur Naboo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Alors que l'inquiétude grandissait dans le cœur d'Obi-Wan au sujet d'Anakin et de la sénatrice, le cargo qui les transportait incognito arrivait enfin sur Naboo pour le plaisir de tous. Ils allaient pouvoir se poser pendant plusieurs jours, du moins, c'est ce qu'attendait le plus Kalia. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, en plus, sa tenue ne l'aidait pas. A peine venait-elle de mettre un pied sur la terre ferme, qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol tel un bébé qui apprenait seulement à marcher. Junko s'empresse de la relever, s'inquiétant pour elle, comme si s'était son père.

Junko : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle nettoie ses affaires salis par la terre, et lève la tête vers son maitre, qui n'a même pas daigné se bouger pour la redresser, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son aimée, Padmé. Il était toujours à ces côtés, lui trainant la valise.

Kalia : Et ça se dit être mon futur maître...

Junko : Laissez-lui une chance, il n'a pas encore commencé.

Kalia : Comment donner une chance à quelqu'un qui n'en a que faire des autres personnes à part celle qu'il aime ?

Junko : Mais qui vous dis qu'il aime la Sénatrice ? Qui vous dit qu'ils ne sont pas que des simples amis ?

Kalia : Je croyais que vous préféreriez ne pas parler de ce genre de choses ?

Junko : C'est vrai, mais vous allez quand même un peu fort avec la Reine Amidala.

Kalia : Rien ne m'oblige à être clémente envers elle, on me demande juste de l'aider dans sa protection.

Anakin qui n'avait pas fait attention à Junko et Kalia, Typho fit la remarque à ce dernier, trouvant qu'ils ne les avaient pas suivit.

Anakin : Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle...

Padmé : Anakin, voyons, tu es son maitre à présent, si tu ne voulais pas...

Anakin : Je n'ai pas dis que je ne voulais pas m'occuper d'elle, j'ai tout fait justement pour convaincre le conseil de la prendre sous mon aile, c'est juste que si elle garde son ignoble caractère, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'enseigner bien longtemps.

Padmé : Tu étais comme ça aussi, aussi têtu qu'elle, je te rappelle !

Le jeune maître détestait qu'on lui rappelle comment il était à l'époque, il avait toujours renié ce passage, beaucoup de choses avaient fait qu'il avait réagit de cette manière-là.

Padmé : Tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il se passe, on ne sait jamais.

Il soupire, et laisse la sénatrice, en compagnie de Typho. La conversation entre Kalia et Junko venait de s'arrêter à l'arrivée du Jedi, son visage s'assombrie.

Anakin : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Kalia : Je suis tombée.

Anakin : C'est tout ? C'est juste à cause de ça que vous ne nous suivez plus ?

Kalia : Je suis fatiguée Anakin, mes jambes demandent du repos.

Anakin : Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? On est presque arrivé, nous sommes à quelques mètres de l'entrée du palais de Naboo.

Kalia : Quelques mètres pour toi c'est traverser le lac à la nage c'est ça ?

Anakin : Écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perde, tu marches.

Kalia regarde Junko, le second de Typho, d'un signe de tête positif, elle comprend qu'elle n'a plus le choix que d'avancer et de faire encore un énorme effort pour aller jusqu'au palais. De toute évidence, sa fatigue était minoritaire. Anakin repart en marchant gaiement vers sa belle, et ils reprirent le chemin.

Palpatine, lui, se rend comme promis dans la prison où se trouve le père de Kalia. Il arrive à y entrer sans trop de difficultés, heureusement que son statut sociale lui a valu cet appui. Il se trouve en face de la prison n°483. Il le voit, enfin, cet homme si demandé par sa famille, tapis dans l'ombre de sa cage, mais il semble apercevoir un homme vieux et épuisés par le poids de sa trahison. L'homme leva la tête vers Palpatine, étonné de voir quelqu'un lui rendre visite. Il ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois qu'une personne était venue.

Palpatine : Alors c'est vous !

Il ne lui répond pas, n'ayant plus aucune confiance aux politiciens depuis son infidélité.

Palpatine : Dommage que vous avez perdu votre langue, car si je suis là, c'est à propos de votre fille !

Le prisonnier semble enfin intéressé par les sujets de discussions du chancelier. Il s'avance vers les barreaux, et montre enfin le visage d'un homme marqué par le temps. Il ne s'était pas trompé, sur la possible vision qu'il aurait de ce visage.

Palpatine : Je vois que le temps vous a trahit lui aussi.

... : S'il vous plait, vous étiez en train de parler de ma fille ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le chancelier hésite un moment avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses.

Palpatine : Votre fille va très bien, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

... : Que voulez-vous dire ? Elle est avec ma femme au moins ?

Palpatine : Non, elle est avec des Jedi qui s'occupent d'elle.

... : Mais pourquoi ?

Palpatine : Parce que votre fille est destinée à faire de grandes choses, tout comme ce Skywalker.

... : Ma fille ? Une Jedi ? Impossible...

Palpatine : Je veux vous prouver que si.

... : Comment ?

Palpatine : En vous libérant de cette prison !

Le père de Kalia montre une soudaine méfiance envers cet homme qui souhaite le libérer de cet endroit. De quelle manière le ferait-il ?

Palpatine : Je vois que vous vous posez des questions sur le sujet de votre possible libération. Sachez que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous libérer il me suffit juste de signer un papier avec le chef de cette prison qui est présent à l'étage du dessus.

... : Ma libération aurait quel prix ?

Il se doutait bien que Palpatine lui tendrait un piège en retour, qu'il devrait faire quelque chose en échange de sa libération. Il ferait malheureusement tout pour pouvoir revoir sa fille.

Palpatine : Il faut que vous vous infiltrez dans le groupe de votre fille, elle est avec la sénatrice pour la protéger, il me faut toutes les informations nécessaires sur ce qu'il se passe avec elle. Evidemment, vous ne saurez pas pourquoi.

... : Vous voulez que je les espionne ?

Palpatine : Oui, mais si vous préférez moisir ici, c'est vous qui choisissez.

... : Ce n'est pas comme si s'était la première fois que je le faisais !

Palpatine : Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Le politicien s'excusa pour son absence de quelques minutes, afin de signer cette feuille qui rendra la liberté de cet homme. Il savait que le marché entrepris avec Palpatine n'était pas bon du tout pour lui, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Qui n'aurait pas réagit de la même façon que lui ?

Palpatine lui prouva en lui montrant la feuille que tout n'était pas faux, tout était expliqué dessus sur les raisons de son acquittement.

... : Comment vais-je retrouver ma fille ?

Palpatine : Ca, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Vous, vous ne ferez que me suivre, rien de plus.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait plus refuser quoique se soit. Son deal allait-il encore lui retomber dessus et lui valoir une nouvelle fois la prison et cette fois à vie pour haute trahison envers un politicien ? Est-ce que cet homme allait réellement l'aider ? Qu'allait-il dire à la Sénatrice lorsqu'elle le verra, si jamais elle se souvenait de lui ?

Avant de sortir, l'homme haut placé lui explique la marche à suivre, une fois qu'ils seront là-bas.

Palpatine : Vous avez compris ? Si vous dites quoique se soit sur ce complot, je vous tue de mes propres mains ?

... : J'ai tout à fais saisis ce que vous me demandez. Mais ils ne vont se douter de rien ?

Palpatine : Si vous faites tout ce que je vous ai indiqué, ils ne devraient pas s'en rendre compte.

Alors qu'ils partent en direction de Naboo dans le secret, les efforts de Kalia sont enfin récompensés, malheureusement, beaucoup trop tard. A peine est-elle entrée dans le hall principal, totalement épuisée par toutes ces marches récurrentes depuis qu'elle est arrivée, ses jambes s'écroulent sur le sol une nouvelle fois, la faisant tomber dans les vapes. Junko se jette sur elle pour la secourir, lui faisant de l'air pour la ranimer. Ça n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle se réveille, légèrement en sueur. Anakin, Padmé et Typho qui se trouvaient près d'elle à ce moment-là, se demandent si à ce train là, elle va tenir jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Peut-être n'est-elle pas faite pour ça après tout ?

Kalia : Je vous avais prévenu que je n'étais pas bien, vous avez fais les sourds d'oreilles.

Anakin : Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, elle n'a pas perdu son sarcasme.

Padmé : Anakin... Je pense que nous pourrions lui donner deux jours de repos, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse réellement reprendre des forces.

Anakin : Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Obi-Wan ?

Padmé : Tu devrais le prévenir, il te dira quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

Anakin : J'étais fragile aussi à l'époque, mais je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir été autant.

Padmé : Les garçons sont différents des filles, vous réagissez beaucoup mieux et plus rapidement que nous !

Anakin : Je vais prévenir Obi-Wan dans la soirée, une fois que nous serons tous posés et en sécurités. Tu peux te relever ou pas ?

Kalia : Je pense, oui, je ne suis pas très sûre.

Anakin : Allez, viens, on va faire un essai.

Junko et Anakin l'aident à la relever. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez Junko pour le soutien qu'il lui donne depuis leur rencontre, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un d'aussi compatissant. Elle remarche avec difficilement.

Padmé : Nous allons te mettre dans une chambre d'ami, tu pourras redescendre quand tu voudras. Tu as deux jours pour te remettre d'aplomb. Je compte sur toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et qu'on pense, que je me fou complètement de ta santé, je ne suis pas du tout de ce genre-là.

Elle accepte la proposition la jeune femme et ils la montent dans sa nouvelle chambrette. Anakin et Junko la lâche une fois qu'elle fut posée sur le lit. Elle secoue légèrement ses jambes, pour tenter de les dégourdir un peu.

Padmé : Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, mes servantes ici pourront t'aider. N'hésite donc pas à les demander.

Anakin : N'abuse pas d'elles non plus, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça !

Kalia : La confiance règne dis-donc.

Anakin : Pourquoi contredis-tu toujours ce que je dis ?

Kalia : Laisse tomber...

Padmé : Je pense que nous devrions la laisser seule, ça devrait lui faire du bien. Elle a du voir beaucoup de monde en si peu de temps et elle n'a pas eu une minute à elle.

Pour une fois, la reine Amidala la comprenait, bien que son état physique ne fût pas très avantageux depuis ces dernières heures, son état mental, ne pouvait pas non plus la favoriser. Ils quittent tous sa chambre, laissant Junko seul avec Kalia.

Junko : Si tu as besoin de moi, demande-moi. Je préfère que tu m'appelles plutôt que les servantes de la reine.

Kalia : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas les appeler de toute évidence. Mais merci de ta proposition.

Il incline de la tête, et s'en va à son tour. Elle se retrouve seule, pour une fois, elle allait profiter à fond de ses deux jours de repos. Elle ne jouait pas la comédie, sa santé en avait prit un coup depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Coruscant. La padawan n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de découvrir les paysages qu'elle avait croisé en chemin, ils avaient pourtant l'air si magnifique, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux.


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Bonjour, voilà notre 10ème chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours sur ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des personnages et s'il y a des choses à améliorer également. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10

La Sénatrice s'était installée dans ses appartements, alors qu'Anakin et ses gardes entamaient régulièrement des rondes pour sa sécurité. Anakin réfléchissait tout en gardant sa concentration sur la façon dont il allait pouvoir enseigner l'art de devenir un Jedi à Kalia. Il fait les cents pas, tandis que sa belle décide d'aller rendre visite à la jeune recrue pour constater ou non l'amélioration de son état.

Kalia autorise Padmé à entrer, et celle-ci se précipite pour justifier sa venue, voyant le regard intriguant qu'elle venait de lui jeter au moment ou elle venait de passer un pied dans cette chambre.

Padmé : Je te rassure, je suis vraiment venue ici pour voir si tu allais déjà mieux.

Kalia : Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de dormir, mais j'ai reposé quelques instants mes jambes.

Padmé : Je suis contente alors de voir que tu te sens mieux. Je voulais aussi te prévenir que demain, j'ai de la famille qui risque de venir nous rendre visite, mais je souhaitais te dire, que tu n'étais pas obligée de supporter cet évènement familiale.

La jeune femme est enchantée par les dernières paroles de la reine.

Kalia : Je verrais demain, peut-être que je ferais un effort pour venir au moins leur dire bonjour.

Padmé sourit, remarquant l'effort qu'allait peut-être faire Kalia.

Padmé : Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as faim ?

Kalia : Oui, mais je peux tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

Padmé : Désires-tu grignoter quelque chose quand même ?

Kalia : Pourquoi pas, je te remercie.

Kalia baissait légèrement sa méfiance, par rapport à la politicienne, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui accordait entièrement sa confiance, on lui avait inculqué une bonne éducation, elle ne pouvait donc pas faire un retour négatif, si on se comportait de manière gentille avec elle. C'est vrai, que c'était tout à fait contradictoire face à ce qu'elle fait subir à Padmé depuis le début de leur rencontre, mais Kalia savait donner aussi, quand de l'autre côté, c'était également réciproque, jusque-là, Padmé n'avait rien fait pour ça.

Arrivées toutes les deux dans les grandes cuisines du Palais de Naboo, Padmé entraina Kalia vers des placards remplit de gâteaux et sucreries en tout genre qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé. Elle finit par se laisser tenter par des fruits qui lui faisaient de l'œil dans leur panier depuis son arrivé.

Ils étaient juteux, bien sucrés comme elle les aime. Sa mère savait les choisir aussi bien que les servantes de la Sénatrice.

Padmé : Que dirais-tu de visiter un peu les lieux ? T'en sens-tu capable de marcher un peu ?

Kalia hésite un instant, attendant la réponse de ses jambes.

Kalia : Ca devrait aller.

Padmé : Si tu sens que ça ne va pas, tu me le dis tout de suite, soit nous rentrerons, soit nous nous poserons sur un banc, d'accord ?!

Elle hausse les épaules et se contente de la suivre tout en grignotant à ses côtés. Padmé lui montre ses coins préférés et lui raconte quelques souvenirs passés de son enfance. Même si Kalia n'en avait que faire, elle écoutait attentivement, elle était curieuse de nature, elle aimait bien quand les autres s'exprimaient sur leur vie antérieur. Elles s'arrêtent dans un immense jardin, près du lac, de là, elles pouvaient voir le balcon qui menait à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Kalia admirait le paysage, enfin elle pouvait en profiter un peu, elle en avait vu beaucoup, sans avoir le temps à chaque fois, et pourtant, certains étaient magnifiques, comme ceux-là.

Au château, Anakin s'inquiète de ne pas trouver les deux jeunes femmes, il a fouillé toutes les pièces, sans succès. Il a pour mission de protéger Padmé, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant qu'il a le dos tourné, il s'en voudrait. Il part à la rencontre de Junko et Typho pour en savoir plus sur leur disparition. Les deux gardes étaient droits comme des piquets, armes dans les mains, guettant les moindre faits et gestes à l'entrée principale du palais. Ils remarquent immédiatement l'inquiétude du garçon.

Anakin : Vous n'auriez pas vu Padmé ?

Typho : N'est-elle pas censée être dans sa chambre ?

Anakin : Elle n'y est pas, j'ai cherché partout, je ne les trouve pas.

Préférant se rassurer, ils fouinèrent tous les trois dans l'immense villa, lorsqu'ils ne trouvèrent personnes, pas même l'ombre de Kalia, le stresse commença à monter.

Typho : Elles n'ont pas disparu d'un coup sans que nous ayons vus quelque chose.

Anakin : Et je n'ai rien sentis d'anormal !

Junko : Allons regarder dehors, peut-être qu'elles s'y trouvent.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans plus tarder. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'ils finirent par trouver les filles assises sur un banc, sous un grand saule pleureur. Ils marchent rapidement vers elles, Anakin afficha son angoisse.

Padmé : Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu.

Anakin : Si on est là, ça n'est pas pour rien, j'aimerais que tu prennes notre présence plus au sérieux !

La reine ne dit plus rien, laissant Anakin s'extérioriser.

Anakin : La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi...

Il se tourne brusquement vers Kalia, fronçant les sourcils, montrant un regard dur.

Anakin : ...Quant à toi tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir que vous sortiez ? Ca fait aussi partit de ton boulot de communiquer. Imagine, il vous serait arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Se serait moi qui prendrais cher par Obi-Wan et les autres.

Kalia : Ecoute, ça c'est fait à l'improviste. Je sais qu'on aurait du te prévenir, mais si Padmé ne l'a pas jugé important de le faire, c'est qu'elle a une raison.

Anakin : Padmé, d'accord, mais toi, toi je ne te pardonne pas !

Kalia : Pourquoi tu ne me le pardonnerais pas ? Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de haut placé comme vous tous ?

Anakin : Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça...

Kalia : C'est en tout cas, ce que j'ai compris. En tout cas, merci, ça me donne encore moins de devenir Jedi. Je regrette de vous avoir rencontré, surtout si pour avoir ce genre de comportement avec moi.

Anakin : C'est toi qui as commencé, tu ne me laisses aucune chance !

Kalia : Tu ne me laisses pas la chance d'en avoir... Si vous voulez bien, je rentre.

Triste, elle retourne dans sa chambre.

Padmé : Tu as été beaucoup trop sévère avec elle Anakin.

Anakin : C'est elle qui a commencé !

Padmé : Je ne veux pas savoir qui a été le premier dans ce déclanchement, je veux juste que vous vous calmez tous les deux. Si elle est là, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Anakin : Je le sais ça.

Padmé : Je pense que Kalia, a surtout besoin d'attention et de tendresse, elle a peut-être ton âge Anakin, mais elle vit très mal la séparation de sa famille. Vous êtes la seule qui lui reste pour le moment, du moins, qu'elle voit au quotidien.

Anakin : Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de chose...

Padmé : Quelles genres de choses parles-tu ?

Anakin : De donner de l'attention, de l'affection qu'une famille donne à son enfant ! J'ai vécu sans ça pendant plusieurs années.

Padmé : Mais Obi-Wan et QuiGon-Jin étaient là, ils étaient un peu comme des frères et pères pour toi !

Anakin a du mal à saisir le rôle qu'il doit avoir.

Padmé : J'avais réussis, à lui parler, sans qu'elle ne réplique quoique se soit, et là, ça va être difficile de rattraper le coup, si elle pense que le rang est important pour qu'elle se fasse une place parmi nous. Ce n'est pas notre politique Anakin.

Anakin : Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous Junko et Typho ?

Typho ne se prononce pas, trouvant expliquant qu'il n'avait pas encore eu une réelle occasion de parler avec Kalia.

Junko : Je suis du même avis que la Sénatrice, je déteste m'interposer dans ces histoires-là, pourtant.

Padmé : Merci Junko, tu vois Anakin, depuis son arrivée, Kalia parle très facilement à Junko et sans dire des répliques cassantes ou pensant négativement, tout simplement parce qu'il lui parle avec douceur, la canalise. Et c'est ce qu'il te manque.

Anakin : Je ne saurais fais ça... vous êtes plus doués que moi dans ce domaine-là !

Padmé : Tu l'apprendras au fur et à mesure. Tu verras...

Ne sachant pas quel chemin prendre, il se lance sur et certain dans en direction de la chambre de Kalia. Devant sa porte, il réajuste sa tenue nerveusement avant de frapper. Voyant la personne qui osait la déranger, elle la referme aussitôt. Anakin tambourine à nouveau sur celle-ci, décidant de ne pas se laisser faire par une fille caractérielle.

Anakin : Ouvre-moi s'il te plait...

Kalia : Non, je ne veux plus te voir !

Anakin : Ca va être difficile, sachant que notre mission n'est pas finie.

Kalia : Alors fait en sorte qu'elle se termine pour moi, comme ça je retrouve ma famille.

Anakin : Impossible, ils ne me laisseront jamais te laisser partir !

Kalia : Je ne suis prisonnière de personne.

Anakin : Tu n'en es pas une...

Kalia : Si je le suis, puisque je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi !

Anakin déteste quand quelqu'un a toujours le dernier mot ou un argument pour le contredire. Désespéré, il s'assit dos à la porte qui les sépare.

Anakin : Je te le redis, tu ne me rends vraiment pas la tâche facile.

Kalia l'écoute, mais préfère laisser un silence s'installer entre eux.

Anakin : Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas devenir Jedi, que tu as la sensation d'être prisonnière, sache que j'ai ressentis exactement la même chose que toi au début quand Obi-Wan est venu me cherché et m'a prit à ma mère. Mais si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, je ne pourrais pas t'enseigner notre art. Crois-moi qu'Obi-Wan et Mace Windu sont des maîtres encore plus sévères que moi.

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse de la part de Kalia, il se relève.

Anakin : Bon, si tu préfères bouder, je vais devoir demander au conseil qu'on te change de maître.

Il lui tourne le dos et va pour s'en aller, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende enfin la porte s'ouvrir.

Kalia : Ils sont vraiment plus sévères que toi ?

Anakin : Oh que oui... Je suis une crème comparé à eux !

Elle lui ouvre complètement la porte avant de marcher jusqu'à son lit. Anakin entre, heureux de voir qu'elle accepte enfin de lui parler. En entrant dans la chambre, il la voit assise, lui montrant son dos. Souhaitant lui parler en face à face, plutôt qu'à un second mur, il se met à sa hauteur.

Anakin : Tu ne veux vraiment pas devenir Jedi ?

Kalia : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Il y a tellement choses dont on n'a pas le droit de faire !

Anakin : C'est vrai, mais être Jedi, ça a de bons côtés.

Kalia : Ca reste à voir...

Anakin : Tu les verras au fur et à mesure de ton apprentissage. Mais ça ne se fera pas en un mois.

Kalia : Je déteste attendre !

Anakin : Devenir Jedi, apprendra à canaliser son impatiente. J'étais moi-même un impatient. Allez, ne boude plus...

Kalia : Nous verrons...

Anakin s'assit à son tour et la prend dans ses bras. Réticente pendant quelques secondes par ce geste, elle se laisse finalement aller, ressentant un manque d'affection.


End file.
